The Jock or The Criminal?
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: {Sequel out: The decision} Saturday. March 24, 1984. This was my Saturday. Our Saturday. This was THE Saturday. The Saturday I spent in detention with other students, who I would assume hate me. The Saturday I made friends with the wrong people. The Saturday I gained the special attention of 2 different guys: The jock & the Criminal... Who could ever make that decision?
1. The Letter

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs.**

* * *

_Saturday, March 24, 1984_  
_Shermer High School_  
_Sherman, Illinois_  
_60062_

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think that you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms and the Most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a criminal, and a Barbie. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this, morning.

We were brainwashed...


	2. First Day of School

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs.**

* * *

Friday, March 23, 1984

Yesterday.

First day of school.

~Day before detention.~

* * *

I was in the car with my dad and "mother" , ready for my first day of school, at Shermer High. Already months into the school year, and I'M the new girl. Sounds fun, huh? Yeah... Not really. I huffed out loud, just at the thought of it.

"Don't give me any attitude, brat. Now get your fat ugly ass out my damn car. I don't need you in here acting like the stuck up bitch you are." My mom said, glaring at me. I glared back without saying anything- knowing I would regret it later- and got out of the car, my bag that held my school books, slugged over my shoulder. I slammed the car door loudly and angrily, making my way towards the school. As I was about to walk away I notice my dad roll down his window...

OH LORD, PLEASE DON'T!

"Have a good day, sweetie! Learn something! I Love you!" He yelled and drove off, full speed.

I looked around and saw some of the other students, about to walk int the school building, stop and stare at me with amused looks. Others just laughed. I sighed and held my head down, facing the concrete, embarrassed.

Great! I haven't even been inside the school yer, and already I'm a laughing stock.

'Thanks a lot "dad".' I thought to myself.

As I took my first step into the school building, all eyes immediately on me.

I started walking to the office, and I heard whispering and noticed people looking at me. I tried to ignore them and walked inside the office. I walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat so the front desk lady would acknowledge me. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked, irritated.

I raised an eyebrow, not liking her attitude at all. I tried to ignore her rudeness, "Yes, I'm new here and was hoping if I could get my schedule." I said as politely as I could with a fake smile. She rolled her eyes and turned around, going through filing cabinets and folders.

"Name." She demanded.

My turn to roll my eyes- she didn't see, "Ashley Royal." I said.

She looked through a few more files and then pulled a piece of paper out of a folder.

"Here is your schedule." She said handing my the paper rudely and i snatched it.

"Now leave. Please." She commanded.

I raised an eyebrow and blinked, not moving a muscle.

"And have a nice day." She said with sarcastic kindness and a fake smile. I rolled my eyes once more so she could see me this time and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

I looked at my schedule, which also had my locker and combination on it. I searched for my locker and when I found it, I put the combo in.

I noticed my locker was right next to a damaged one that had words painted on it saying,**_ "Open this locker & You die, FAG!"_**

I rolled my eyes at that, but still couldn't help but giggle.

I opened it up, throwing in all my stuff except for what I needed for my classes. As I was about to leave I noticed 2 VERY handsome looking guys standing a couple feet away, and they were starring at me. I blushed and I think they noticed because they chuckled. They looked like jocks,n probably on the football or wrestling team or something. One was EXTREMELY cute wearing a varsity jacket with 'Ryan' stitched onto it. The other was even cuter with 'Andy'' stitched onto his varsity jacket. I assume those we're their names, so I'm going to call them by that. I started to listen to their conversation, but not making it obvious by pretending to read my schedule over. I blocked out everyone's voice in the hallway except theirs. I saw the guy 'Ryan' whisper to 'Andy'.

"Dude she's HOT, even hotter than Claire." He noticed me looking at them and smirked and waved, waggling his fingers. I blushed and pretended to go back to reading my schedule, still listening in on there conversation.

Whoever this Clair girl was... I'M HOTTER THAN HER! Hahaha.

"I think she was looking at you, man. You better go after her, if you don't... I will." Ryan said and I noticed him push Andy towards me, while Andy continued to object to his command but still ended up I front of me. I looked up from my schedule and smiled at the both of them.

Ryan smiled back and turned to Andy and whispered, "Good luck man." Then he walked away, leaving a blushing Andy in front of me.

"Hi." I said quietly, blushing. He smirked, "Hey..." He said. We just starred at each other until he spoke up,"So you get your locker open ok?" He asked trying to make conversation. I nodded and smiled, "yeah it was easy." I said, "Oh... Cool..." He said. I nodded, "So... You made varsity?" I asked. He smirked,"Yeah. I'm on the wrestling team. Star player." He bragged. I giggled,"We'll someone's full of themselves." i joked. He just smiled and I blushed. He winked and walked away.

I felt my heart stop.

I think i just died.

After i composed myself- which took a while- I was about to go and try to find my home room when a saw Andy get pulled into a group of jocks, and what looked like popular, rich girls. Well I'm a Richie to, so I wasn't that impressed by their appearance. Everyone in the group kept looking back at me and Andy with smiles on their faces. I knew they were talking about me so I stood there, still pretending to read my schedule, but really trying to hear what they were saying, which was difficult since they were whispering.

One girl, who was absolutely gorgeous with short red hair, was pushed over to me by the group and came up to me and smiled. She stuck her hand out for me to shake, "Hi! I'm Claire."

Oh, so this is Clair? I'M hotter than HER?!...

I don't see it.

I smiled back, shaking her hand, "Ashley. Ashley Royal." I said. She gasped, "Oh! Your a Royal? My dad knows your dad. He told my that he's in business with yours, and you must be the family that moved next to me." She said.

I smiled,"Cool. It's nice to have someone I can spend some time with. So you think you can help me with my classes?" I asked my, hopefully, new friend and she nodded, "Sure. Can I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed it to her. "Looks like we got all the same classes." She said, looking over my schedule. I smiled,"Cool." The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes, leaving me alone with Claire in the deserted corridor.

"Shouldn't we get to our home room?" I asked. She smiled a little to innocently, "Well... I was kinda thinking about skipping the first few classes." I looked at her as if she were crazy. "We're already late anyway. I was gonna go with my other girlfriends but they chickened out so you want to go?" She asked.

I stuttered, "Uhm... I don't know..." I said unsure. "Come on! You can obviously afford it! I can tell by how you live next to me in one of the most expensive neighborhoods around here and the way you dress." She said, indicating my outfit.

I was wearing a solid white skirt, that went a little but past my mid thigh. A hot pink form fitting shirt-

Sleeveless. White converse with hot pink laces. My fire truck red hair was all out, with my side bang practically covering my left eye. I also had real diamond earrings on, similar to the ones Claire has on. Although, mine were bigger. I also did carry a lot of money around with me, just in case of an emergency. So yeah, I come from a VERY rich family... But I don't like to brag.

I sighed- giving in. "Ok ill come." Claire squealed and hugged me while jumping up and down. Hey, couldn't have my future best friend thinking I'm a chicken, right? We walked down the hallway and out the front door of the school...

This should be interesting.


	3. Detention? But It's Only My 1st Day!

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs.**

* * *

Friday, March 23,1984

Yesterday.

First day of school.

Continued.

~Day before detention.~

* * *

Claire and I just came back from the mall, laughing so hard at what we just did.

"I can't believe we did that!" I exclaimed, while laughing.

"I know right! Let's drop our bags at my house. My mom's not home and my dad's at work. Then we can go back to school." She said.I smiled and agreed. We walked into her house and I smirked.

Her house was huge- but not bigger than mine, which I noticed as I examined my new house next door.

She walked me to her huge bedroom filled with posters of famous boys and boy bands. I smiled, "This is like a pinker version of my room." I said. "What color is your room?" She asked. "Purple." I answered. "Ahhhh." She acknowledged, "Just set your bags on my bed and we'll be on our way." She said. I nodded and sat them down and we walked out of her house, going back to school.

My new friend, Claire, and I walked down the halls of Shermer High School, still laughing.

"Oh! Shhhh." Claire said trying to control her laughter once she heard footsteps. We covered our mouths- hoping it wasn't a teacher and just a student coming back from a restroom break or something. I was trying so hard to control my laughter... It isn't working out to good.

The footsteps stopped and we continued down the hallway, only to bump into a tall man in a suit.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I found you Miss Standish and... The new girl..." He said looking from me to a notepad, "I believe... uhm... Miss Royal." He said with a smirk. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He clicked his tongue in fake disappointment and astonishment, "I would expect more from you, Standish. I thought you would be the perfect roll model for our new student. I suppose i was incorrect." He said, shaking his head. Smart ass.

"Sir, I-" The man interrupted Claire.

"SATURDAY DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" He said, handing both Claire and me a slip of paper from his notepad.

Claire took it sadly, while I snatched it with attitude- rolling my eyes.

"Don't give me any attitude, missy. Or there's more where that came from." He said, waving his notepad in my face. Once he left, I rolled my eyes again and flipped him off when his back was turned. "Who was that, douche bag?" I asked Claire.

"Our Vice Principle." She sighed.

Well that's just so WONDER-FUCKIN-FUL! Detention on the first day. Nice, Ashley. Real nice.

* * *

_AFTER SCHOOL_

I went outside to the front of the school building with Claire and her gossiping friends: Tiffany, Sarah, and Kim. I noticed how Claire is different around her other friends. More mean to- what they call them- Losers/D-Listers/Un-popular people... Whatever you prefer. But I also noticed how she's only like that when they're around. I know she doesn't mean to be like that- probably just the pressure.

"Did you see Andy looking at you today, Ashley? He is totally into you!" Claire squeld.

The other girls gasped, "Andy as in Star-Of-The-Wrestling-Team Andy?" Tiffany asked, excitedly.

"Oh my fucking god! Why won't he look at me?" Sarah whined.

"DUH! He's to busy drooling over Lil-Miss-Curvy over here." Kim said, winking at me.

I blushed, "Andy he uhm... winked at me this morning." I admitted.

They all squealed and pounded me with questions like:

Do you like him? or do you want to ask him out? or Do you want me to tell him to ask you out?

I put my hand up to silence them and it got quiet between us.

"Look, I don't even know the guy and honestly... I don't want to go out with anyone right now." I said. The gave me a look as if to say Yeah, sure. whatever. we know you like him. Which caused me to blush.

A horn honked and I saw my dad waiting for me in the car, "Ashley! Come on sweety!" My dad yelled from the drivers seat. Really? Again, dad? UGH!

I turned to Claire, "Be strong. Just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." she said knowing that I was scared to tell my dad about the detention. I nodded and hugged all of my new friends good-bye.

I slowly mad my way to the car, a smile plastered onto my face.

"Hey dad!" I said with fake although convincing cheerfulness in my voice as I got into the car. Luckily, my mother wasn't in the car... she's either at home being a lazy bum like usual or getting drunk at a bar.

"Hey sweety! How was your first day?I see you made friends already." He asked me, starting the car and driving us back home. I gulped, "Ok i guess... Hey dad wanna hear something funny?" I asked. He nodded, "Sure. I could use a good laugh." He said.

I nodded, "Ok so... today I met this girl Clair, our neighbors daughter-" my dad interrupted, "George's daughter?" He asked.

I nodded, assuming her dad's name was George, "Yeah and today- here comes the funny part- today... we... skipped class to go shopping! HA! Hilarious? Right?" I asked with a nervous, overdone laugh.

Surprisingly... my dad... laughed along?! Uhm...

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Haha. Yeah as long as your mother doesn't throw a fit- You know ho she is, then I'm fine with it.. Just next time... try not to get caught." He said and winked at me- taking his eyes off the road for a second. Wow... Is my dad cool or what?

I smiled, "So you think you can get me out of this thing ol' daddy-o?" I asked using a ridiculous nickname i just came up with. My dad sighed, "Wish I could kiddo but... I think you should accept your punishment." He said.

I nodded understanding and was quiet the rest of the ride home. I slouched back in my chair.

Well so much for being the "Cool Dad"...


	4. Saturday Detention

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

I was sitting in the Back of Claire's dad's truck- Claire and her dad in the front. They had offered to give me a ride since my dad was to tired this morning. He's not a morning person. Especially on Saturday.

"I'll make it up to you honey... and I'll talk tp your mom, class to go shopping doesn't make you two defectives. Have a good day ladies." He said handing Claire and I our lunches. We both got out the car and Claire's dad drove off.

I saw Claire looking nervous so I grabbed her hand and we walked inside the school together... Here goes everything...

We soon reached the Library in the school, where detention was held.

Claire took a seat upfront in the far left. I went to the row of chairs behind hers and sat in the first seat, closest to the walk way. There wasn't another seat in my row, just the one next to mine. Unlike the other rows, mine only had 2 seats.

I sat down, putting my purse and lunch under my chair.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Andy walking in. He caught my eye and once again he blushed. I smiled and he winked. We continued to look at each other until he reached Claire's row. he pointed to the end, near the walkway and in front of me and she shrugged allowing him to sit there- leaving a seat between them.

Claire turned to me and smiled while pointing from Andy to myself and used her hands to make a heart and put it in the air silently between me and Andy. He didn't notice. I giggled and so did she. Andy turned around and saw the heart she had up for him and me. He blushed and I smiles so he winked. That made me smile even bigger and blush. Andy noticed this and smirked, turning his head back around to face the front.

Just then a... uhmmm... well dressed, I should say, looking guy walked in and reluctantly sat next to me. He looked a little nerdy but could pass as normal if he ditched the outfit for some jeans and a T-Shirt. I smiled politely at him an he blushed a deep shade of red, turning his stare to his knees. I giggled quietly to myself. He's obviously a cherry.

"Hey." I said to him. He looked up, slowly- still red to the face. "Hi." He said quietly and blushed more. I giggled, "You blush a lot... It's... really cute." I said. That made him blush even more so his face was cherry red. I giggled again. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me . i looked up and saw Andy glaring at the nerdy kid, while rolling his eyes. Damn, what's his problem? PMS much?

Then a quiet, dark, depressed looking girl walked in and went straight to the back. I smiled politely at her and she just starred as if amazed. I saw her yesterday in a couple of my classes. She's so quiet.

Finally, a tough laking guy with a lot of hair walked in, touching everything on the front desk and messing it up for no reason. His chain on his pants jingling. He looked like such a bad boy.. It's really hot! I could tell there was just even more hotness to him under his coat and shades. I starred as he came over to the seat next t me, standing over where the nerd was sitting. He commanded the nerd to leave- the nerd ran to the row of seats next to mine. I was still starring at the bad boy who was now sitting next to me. He noticed- looking at me, making me blush BAD!

He smirked and sat down, putting his feet up on his desk, going across to my desk so his feet were in front of my face He started to take his coat off but noticed the nerd doing the same thing. He gave the nerd a look and the nerd put his coat back on so h took his off including the shades. I starred at the bad boy. Ok, if I thought he was hot before... he's freakin sexy now. He noticed me starring so I looked down. When I looked back up at him he was starring me up and down... stopping at my... my chest?!

Andy turned around and seemed to notice, "Keep your eyes up, Bender!" Andy practically yelled. The guy, apparently Bender, smirked, "But there such a view. And it definitely doesn't help with hat outfit you got on, sweets." Bender said checking out my boobs once more. I looked at my outfit:

A strapless white shirt, a mini black skirt with white poka-dots, black flats with white poka-dots. The shirt was very low around my chest and I didn't seem t notice before, but it showed _A LOT_ of cleavage. If I noticed I wouldn't have worn it today...

I must look like a fucking slut to them. I looked at Claire and she mouthed, 'Don't worry. You look great." I looked away, not believing her. I then crossed my arms over my chest casually so the guy couldn't eye rape me any more.

"Perv." I mumbled, loud enough for him o hear. He smirked, "Only with you, sweets." He whispered in my ear. I scoffed and faced forward. Inside I was really giggling like a school girl.

"Shut up!" Andy said to Bender. "Seriously." Claire chimed in. Bender just rolled his eyes, putting his feet back on the ground. "Whatever," Bender said, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. I bit my lip while looking at him.

This guy is sexy and he knows it.


	5. I'm A Bitch

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

VP Vernon walked in, "I would like to congratulate you all for showing up here on time." He said.

Claire raised her hand,"Uhm excuse me sir... I know it's detention but I don't think We belong in here..." She said motioning from her to me. Vernon rolled his eyes ignoring her, and continued.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minuted to think about why you are here... To... Ponder the error of you ways." He said with a smart ass smirk. Smart ass.

I looked over at Bender just in time to see him tilt his head back, spit in the air and catch his spit in his mouth.

Gross.

"You will not talk. You will not move from these seats. And you," Vernon pointed to Bender, "Will not sleep. You all will write and essay on who you think you are. 1,000 words. That does not mean repeat a word 1,000 times. Is that clear, ?" Vernon asked him while putting a pencil and a piece of paper in front of each of us. "Crystal." Bender said. "Good. Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide wither or not you are to return." Vernon said with that same smart ass smirk we all just... Loves I much. That smart ass.

The nerd put his hand up while standing up, "I can answer that right now sir. That be a no for me 'cause-" Vernon interrupted him, "Sit down, Johnson." Vernon commanded the nerd- Apparently, Johnson- who just glared at him. "Thank you sir." Johnson said, sitting back down.

"My office..." Vernon pointed to the front exit, "Is right down the hall. Any monkey business is Ill-Advised." He threatened. "Any question?" He asked.

"Yeah. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Bender asked him jokingly.

I giggled a little, looking at Bender. He looked at me and winked, putting his arm around my shoulder and I blushed. Claire gave me a look and I nodded and reluctantly removed his arm from around me. S Bender put his hand on my leg and ran it up and down my thigh.

"I'll give you the answer to that, , next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man. You'll get the horns." Vernon threatened and left us, heading to his office.

"That man... Is a brownie hound." Bender said. I giggled at him, and he smirked. I noticed Andy glaring at Bender's hand rubbing my thigh.

I felt His hand trace my leg, going up my skirt and started playing with my pussy. Luckily I remembered my underwear.

My eyes widened as I shifted, uncomfortable. I it my lips hard and tried not to moan in pleasure when he rubbed my clit. I failed, letting out a small moan from my mouth, bringing my head to face my knees.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF HER BENDER!" Andy growled, "I don't want her infected with your germs." Claire nodded, "Yeah, so keep your hands off her." She said with a glare directed to Bender.

"Well that's up to the lady here. What do you say, sweets?" Bender asked me smirking while brushing the back of his other hand on my cheek. I felt tingles when he touched me, but ignored them.

"Uhm... Could you move your hand, please?" I asked kindly.

He smiled, removing his hands, holding them up in mock surrender.

"Who am I?... I am a walrus." I heard some one say from across the room. I looked over and saw Johnson, with a pencil hanging from his mouth, pretending to be a walrus.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at me, a blush at his cheeks.

He quickly removed the pencil and nervously chuckled at me. I smiled at him, reassuringly, then turned back around.

Bender then balled up his paper and threw it at Claire, missing terribly. She just ignored him. Then we all heard a chomping noise come from the back. We all looked back there and saw that quiet girl chewing on her hand.

"You keep eatig your hand, your not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender said to her.

She glared at him and bit off her finger nail and spat it at him- missing.

I smiled at herald she squeaked in response, trying to hide her blush. I still saw it and jokingly winked at her, seeing her blush more, before turning back around.

"I've seen you before ya know?" Bender said pointing to the girl.

She glared at him, the rosiness in her cheeks disappearing.

He turned to face me, "I haven't seen you before tho, sweets." He said to me with a smirk that made me melt.

Cheesy I know.

"I- I'm new. Just started school here uhm... Yesterday..." I stuttered.

GOD! What is wrong with me today?!

"Detention on the first day? Tsk tsk tsk." Bender said clicking his young in mock disappointment, "And I thought I was bad." He joked and I blushed. He smirked again, winking at me. That made me blush more.

Then it got quiet.

So for no reason whatsoever, Bender started singing a song- loudly and... Very off key.

"I can't believe this is happening to us. Can you, Ashley?" Claire asked me.

I shook my head, "Not at all..." I sighed while resting my head on my hand, starring at Bender, lovingly.

Bender suddenly stopped singing, "OH SHIT! What do we do if we gotta take a piss?" Bender asked, over dramatically.

"Please..." Claire scoffed, rolling her eyes. Bender sighed, "If ya gotta go, ya gotta go." He said.

He then began to unzip his pants. I looked up quickly but glanced down, trying to peak. Hay, don't judge! If you were in my position you would do the same thing.

"Oh my god!" Claire and I said simultaneously.

Well. She said it in Disgust, I said it sighing as if he just took my breath away.

"Your not urinating in here man." Andy shouted at Bender.

"Don't talk, don't talk. That makes it crawl backup." Bender said.

"You whip it out and your dead before the first drop even hits the floor." Andy threatened.

Bender gasped,"Your pretty sexy when you're angry. GRRRR." He said, zipping up his pants then turned to Johnson, "Hey homeboy! Why don't you close that door. Well get the Prom queen and the Barbie impregnated." He said with a smirk, looking at me when he said _"Barbie"_.

What does he mean by, "Barbie", and why the fuck does he wanna get me impregnated?!...

Freak.

Claire glared at him while I just looked at him, wide eyes. I looked at Andy and he got the message.

"Hey! HEY! If I loose my temper, your totaled man." Andy threatened Bender.

"Totally?" He asked Andy, smirking.

"Totally" Andy said, glaring at him.

"Just shut up. No one here is interested. Look your scarring my friend!" Claire said motioning to me- my eyes still wide.

"Really! But face." Andy said.

"Well hey sporto, what you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender teased.

Just then Johnson decided to speak up, "Uhm... Excuse me fellas but I think we should just do our papers." He said.

They ignored him, while I just sent him an appreciated smile.

He blushed once again.

"Look just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!" Andy said to Bender.

"It's a free country!" Bender mocked.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Ignore him." I told Andy, who smiled at me. Then I felt someone lean on me and a pair of lips touched my ear.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." Bender whispered to me, rubbing his lips across my ear, tracing them to my jaw line. Andy and Claire glared at him, rolling their eyes. Bender removed his lips from me and faces forward.

"So... So! You guys like boyfriend/Girlfriend?... Steady dates?\... Looovers? Come on sporto. Leavel with me. You slip her the hot. Beef. Injection yet?" He asked, Andy.

"Go to hell!" Clair yelled.

"Enough!" Andy yelled. Both of them saying it at the same time, while turning to face him.

"What's goin on out there?!" We heard Vernon yell from his office.

We got quiet.

"Scumbag." Andy said to Bender.

Bender ignored him, walking to the railing, "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He said.

"Well, you know the door's suppose to stay open." Johnson said.

"So what?" Bender said.

"So why don't you just shut up! There's 5 other people I here ya know!" Andy yelled.

"God you can count! I knew you had to be smart to be a... A wrestler." Bender said mocking fake astonishment.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyways?" Andy said.

Claire nodded, "Really." She said.

"I mean Bender you don't even count! You could disappear forever and it wouldn't make a difference." Andy said.

Harsh.

I glared at him and he looked at me confused, as if he didn't do anything.

I looked at Bender and he tried not to seem hurt, but When i looked in his eyes i could tell that it stung. I gave him an apologetic look and he just shrugged it off.

"We'll I'll just go out and join the wrestling team then. Maybe the prep club too." He stated. Andy, Claire and I looked at each other amused.

"Nah they wouldn't take you." Andy told him.

'"I'm hurt." Bender said, mocking fake pain. "You ow why guys like you knock everything?" Claire asked. "Oh this should be good." Bender said rolling his eyes.

"It's 'cause your afraid." She said. He faked gasped, "Oh god! You Rockies are so smart! That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" He exclaimed. Andy and Claire gave me a look, expecting me to say something. So I did.

"Your a big coward!" I yelled to Bender. He looked at me, taken back as if he wasn't expecting me to say that to him.

I immediately felt bad as Andy and Claire gave me approving looks, smiling.

"I'm in the math club..." I heard Johnson say.

Nobody else heard him, so I looked at him, smiled and nodded and once more, he blushes.

"See, your afraid they won't take you. You don't belong so you have to dump all over it!" Claire said.

"Well it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being ass holes. Now would it?" Bender asked.

"Well you wouldn't know! You don't even know any of us." Claire said. "Yeah and I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna go out and join one of their fucking clubs." He replied.

"Hey let's watch the mouth huh!" Andy exclaimed. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'm in Physics club to..." Johnson said once. Ore, this time everyone else heard him.

"S'cues me a sec. What are you babbling about?" Bender asked him.

"What I said was... I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the Physas- Physics club." Johnson stuttered.

"Hey cherry, Barbie, either of you belong to the Physics club?" Bender asked us. Claire rolled her eyes, "That's an academic club." She stated. "So?" Bender asked.

Claire looked at me so I had a chance to speak up.

"Well uhm... Academic clubs aren't the same as... Other kinds of clubs" I answered quietly, regretting it once more.

Bender looked at me, shocked again.

He pointed to Johnson, not breaking eye contact with me, "Well to dorks like him... They are." He said looking me straight in the eye, a little disappointment in his voice.

I looked down at the palm of my hands on my lap.

"What do you do in your club?" He asked Johnson, making conversation with him.

Johnson cleared his throat, "Well in Physics we talk about physics and properties of physics." He answered, nervously.

"So it's social? Demented and sad, but social right?" Bender asked.

Johnson went on about the club but Bender stopped him once he started talking about how they go to parties at the end of the year.

"Ya load up? Ya party?" Bender asked.

Johnson cleared his throat, "No... We get dressed up but we don't... Get high." He said.

Claire looked at me to say something and I shook my head but Andy looked at me to and I nodded, reluctantly.

"O-Only burners like you get high..." I said.

Bender turned to me, shocked.

I was shocked myself.

Did I just say that?

Andy and Claire just laughed and Claire playfully hit my arm and I looked at her as she smirked at me and nodded, approving of what I just said.

I smiled back sadly.

I looked back at Bender and his eyes were wide and slightly glaring at me. I sighed, feeling worse.

"Whatever." He said and looked away from our stare.

"Look, you guys keep up you're talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I gotta meet next Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you bone heads." Andy spat.

I looked at him, "Bone heads? You mean like me?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked "Of course not!" He said.

I just smiled sadly and nodded, still thinking about what I said to Bender.

I. Am. A. Bitch.


	6. You know my name?

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite? Missing a whole wrestling meet." Bender teased.

Andy turned to him, "We'll you wouldn't know anything about it, FAGGOT!" You've never competed in your whole life!" He exclaimed.

"Oh I know... I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll on the floor with other guys." Bender exclaimed.

"Ah you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Andy said.

"Oh, but I do." Bender shot back, "I wanna be just. Like. You. Figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." He said.

I couldn't help my giggle. Luckily, only Bender seem to heard it and smirked at me. I smiled, seeing he forgave me for my behavior earlier.

"You wear tights?" Johnson spoke up from across the room, speaking to Andy.

Andy turned a looked at him angrily, "No, I don't wear tights! I wear the required uniform!" He said.

"Tights..." Johnson replied.

Andy glared at him, "Shut up." He said.

"I love a man in tights." I accidentally said out loud.

Everyone looked at with widened eyes- except Claire, who smirked and Andy who blushed.

"You do? 'cause you know as a wrestler, that's part of the required inform I wear." He winked at me and I giggled and his flirtatiousness.

Then we heard Vernon walking down the hall so Bender quickly came and sat next to me again.

Luckily, Vernon was just going back to his office.

Bender looked at me and snorted, "HA! PHEW!" He exclaimed, walking to the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face and shake my head at his weirdness.

"There's not suppose to be any monkey business." Johnson said as Bender walked towards the double doors of the library.

He turned to him, "Young man did you finish your homework?" Bender asked him in a stern voice.

He went back to the door and removed a screw.

What the hell is he doing?

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Drop dead I hope." Andy said.

Ok he's really abut to piss me off. I balled up my paper and threw it at m and he groaned when it hit him. He looked at me like What The Fuck?!

"Don't be such an ass." I said.

"Sorry Ashley. I didn't mean to upset you, damn..." He sighed.

I practically choked on my own breath.

He knew my name!

ANDY KNEW MY NAME!

"Y-You know my name?" I asked surprised yet secretly excited.

He blushed and glanced at Claire, who smirked at him.

He turned back to me and nodded, "Yeah... You probably think I'm like one of those... stalker type dudes right?" He asked.

I shook my head and giggled, "No, I wouldn't ever think that... Andy." I said with a smirk. He chuckled and smiled at me, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

I blushed and noticed Claire looking at me with kissy faces.

I turned to her and glared but she just laughed.

That's Claire for you...


	7. Assholes

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

"Bender that's school property... You know it doesn't belong to us. It's not to be toyed with." I heard Johnson warn Bender as he continued to mess with the door and take out the screws. The door slammed shut and Bender ran back to his seat and faced me.

"Here's a gift sweets. I hope you like it and cherish it... Forever." Bender said dramatically, getting on one knee and putting the screws in my hand. I took them, reluctantly and hid them in my purse.

Bender leaned over trying to look what's in my purse but I pushed him away. "Well, I never!" He scoffed in a fake British accent and put his nose in the air.

"That's very funny. Come on fix it." Andy told Bender. "Am I a genius?" He asked Andy. "NO! YOUR AN ASSHOLE! NOW FIX THE DAMN DOOR!" Andy yelled. "Please, fix the door?" I asked Bender quietly. "What a funny little girl." Bender replied sarcastically. "Listen to her and fix the door Bender!" Andy yelled once more. "Everyone just shhh. I've been here before. I know what I'm doing." He said.

"No! Fix the door! Get up there & fix it!" Andy exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Bender said.

"God damn it! Why is that door closed?" Vernon asked coming into the room. "How are we suppose to know. We're not suppose to move right?" Bender said. Vernon turned to Claire.

"Why?!"

She swallowed, "W-We were just sitting here. Like we were suppose to."She lied.

Vernon turned to me, "Who closed that door?" He asked. I shrugged nonchalantly, "A screw probably fell out." I lied convincingly. I noticed Bender looking at me, I glanced at him an winked- so he knows I won't rat him out. He smirked, impressed at me and my lying skills.

I just blushed.

"It just closed sir." Andy said to Vernon.

"WHO?!" Vernon asked once more, turning to the girl in the back. She squeaked and slammed her head on the table, hiding in her coat hood. "She doesn't talk sir." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me."Give me that screw." He said to me.

"I don't have it." I lied.

"You want me to yank you put of that seat and shake it out of you?" He asked.

"SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T HAVE IT!" Bender and Andy yelled at the same time. Vernon ignored them, "Give them here. NOW!" He commanded me once more. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have them. Screws fall out all the time. The worlds an imperfect place." I lied once more- causing Bender, Andy and Claire to chuckle quietly. Vernon turned to Bender, "Give it to me Bender." He said.

"Excuse me sir, why would anyone wanna steal a screw?" Claire asked. "WATCH IT YOUNG LADY!" Vernon said to her. Then he walked over to the door, putting a chair In front of it to hold it open.

"The doors way to heavy sir." Bender said.

The door slammed shut on Vernon's face, despite the chair. "God dammit! Andrew Clark get up here!" He commanded Andy as he entered the room again, holding the door open himself.

"Hey! How come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up... WE'LL ALL GET UP, it'll be an anarchy!" Bender announced. Vernon and Andy ignored him as the tried putting the large steel magazine rack in front of the door- blocking the whole entire door way.

"It's outta my hands." Bender said.

Andy tried to get through the door, climbing over the magazine rack, but falling.

"That's very clever sir. But what if there's a fire? I think the fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career." Bender said.

Vernon thought about it, "Okay what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for gods sake! What's the matter with you?! Come on!" Vernon exclaimed to Andy- blaming it on him.

When Andy struggled to get up, I was about to get up and help him but Bender grabbed my arm, pulling me back down, onto his lap.

Vernon helped Andy off the rack. Once he was up, Andy glared at Bender- noticing our position. He rolled his eyes and helped Vernon remove the magazine rack.

I wiggled out of Benders grip and sat back in my own chair.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire hydrants at either end of the library." Johnson spoke up. Bender turned to him,

"Show dick some respect!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go... Go! Get back to your seat! I'd expect more from a varsity letter man!" Vernon said shooing Andy to his seat. Andy just starred that him in shock then flipped him off. Vernon didn't notice tho.

Then Vernon turned to Bender, "Your not fooling anyone, Bender! The next screw that falls out will be you!" Vernon said.

"Eat my shorts." Bender muttered.

"What did you just say?" Vernon asked as if surprised. Bender looked at him Cooley, leaning back in his chair while putting an arm around me.

"EAT. MY. SHORTS!" He exclaimed.

"You just bought yourself another week of detention, mister." Vernon said.

"Oh Christ." Bender said.

"One more right there!"

"We'll I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that I'll have to check my calendar."

"Good. 'Cause it's gonna be filled. Well keep going! Say the word! Instead of coming to prison, you'll come here! You through?" Vernon asked bender, snappily.

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor."

"So?"

"That's another right there! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you keep it up... You want another?" Vernon asked.

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one right there!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Cut it out!" Claire said to Bender. He looked at her then at me and I mouthed, 'Stop' to him.

"You trough?!" Vernon exclaimed.

Bender turned to him, scowling...

"Not even close... BUD," he said.

"Good! you got one right there!" Vernon said.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Bender asked, sarcastically.

"Another... You through?" Vernon asked.

"How many is that?" Bender asked.

Johnson jumped in, "Seven. Including the one when you came in and asked if Barry Mani-low knows he raid his wardrobe." The nerd spoke up. "Now it's 8! You stay out of it!" Vernon exclaimed. "Excuse me sir, it's 7." The nerd clarified.

"Shut up, peewee." Vernon replied.

Then he turned to Bender, "Your mine, Bender... For 2 months I got you." Vernon said.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." Bender said.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to think. You know Bender, you ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself then trying to impress people." Vernon said.

Bender glared harder. Vernon glared back, glancing at all of us.

"Alright that's it! I'm going to be right outside. The next time i have to come back in here, i'm cracking skulls." Vernon warned us and walked out the door into his office.

"FUCK YOU!" Bender yelled, after the door slammed shut and Vernon was gone.

* * *

_A Quarter To 8_

I looked over my shoulder once I smelled smoke and saw bender lighting his shoe on fire with a lighter. He lit up the cigarette hanging from his mouth with the fire from his shoe.

I smirked, "Neat trick." I complimented.

He looked at me, taking a drag from his cigarette, and blowing it in my face. I just smiled, not moving a muscle once the smell of the smoke filled my nostrils.

He finally got that he wasn't bothering me.

"Thanks" he mumbled and went back to smoking.

I looked around at the others and noticed Claire was daydreaming, Johnson was playing with his dick... okay... MOVING ON.

Andy was messing with the strings on his hoodie. The quiet girl was wrapping a string around her finger, turning it blue.

Bender put the flames on his shoe out and started playing air guitar. The quiet girl started drawing and shook dandruff onto her picture.

I walked over to her.

"What you drawing?" I asked nicely.

She looked up and gasped at the sight of me, as if i frightened her. She squeaked in response and slammed her head onto the desk, hiding in her coat hood. She pushed the paper out from under her head, allowing my to glance at it. It was a beautiful picture of a house in a Snow dessert (Her dandruff as the snow which was very creative).

I smiled down at her.

"That's really pretty... you should think about going out for art club. I'm sure they have one here. You'd be really good in it." I complemented.

She squeaked in response and I giggled, "I'll talk to you later." I said and went back to my seat. She squeaked once again which caused me to smile. I guess that was her way of saying, 'Ok.'

I sat down and saw everyone fell asleep, so I did to.

* * *

_A Couple Minutes Later_

"Wake up!" A voice said. I recognized it as Vernon so i didn't move, neither did anyone else. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" He asked. We knew that was just his smart ass way of saying bathroom so everyone raised their hands.

Damn, I gotta take a piss!


	8. Questions & Fights

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

_10:22 am._

_In the Library._

_Back from our Bathroom Break._

* * *

I was sitting next to Claire at her and Andy's table and I starred at Andrew while he's stretching- biting my lip.

He caught me staring and winked, I looked away blushing.

Bender is tearing pages outta book.

"That's real intelligent." Andy said.

"Your right... It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read and... Molet really pumps my nads." Bender said.

"Mol-yare." Claire and i corrected he looked at us then starred directly at me. I smiled and bit my lip, flirty. He smirked and winked. I smiled, suggestively.

He looked taken back but smirked back and licked his lips slowly. I blushed and then i smirked and winked. Wait what am i doing?!

"I love his work." Johnson said interrupting our moment, which sent him a pack of papers being tossed to his head.

"Big deal... Nothing to do when your locked in vacancy." Bender stated.

"Speak for yourself." Andy said glancing at me. I blushed and Claire smirked.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." Bender said. I smirked at his joke and Andy walked over to Claire and glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey you grounded tonight? " he asked her.

I felt un wanted so i walked over to Bender. He looked at me and smiled. I smirked. I could feel Andy looking at us.

"I don't know my mom said I was but my dad said just blow her off." Claire said. "What about you're friend, Barbie?Uhm... Fire Truck?" he asked her, I knew he meant me so I blushed and started to feel as if I was eaves dropping, listening in on their conversation.

She smiled, "Why?" she asked.

"Big party at stubbies tonight. Parents out of town. Should be pretty wild." He said, "Can you come? If you can... Bring you're friend." he said and glanced at me again.

Then I realized he wants me to listen in on the conversation.

Is this his way of asking me to the party?

Why doesn't he just ask me directly?

Well... No one said Jocks were the _smartest_ people on the planet.

"1. I doubt i can. 2. I'm sure my 'Friend' would go... If you ask her yourself." Claire said.

Andy blushed, "How come you can't come?" he asked her ignoring the second thing she said. Claire noticed that and rolled her eyes, but didn't push any further.

"Well, 'cause if i do what my mother tells me not to do, it's 'cause my father says it's ok. There's like this whole monster deal. It's endless and a total drag. Like any minute... Divorce." she said.

"Who do you like better?" Bender jumped in, "You're old man or you're mom?" he asked.

"They're both strict." she said.

I sat next to her again, "No he means, if you had to choose between them." I explained to her, jumping in myself.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother. I don't think either gives shit about me. Like they use me to get back each other." she said.

"Your just feeling sorry for yourself." Andy said.

"Yeah, well if I didn't no one else would... Besides Ashley... Maybe.." She said sadly.

"Oh! Your breaking my heart." I heard Andy say sarcastically. She glared at him.

It was silent until I decided t speak up.

"... It's that way with mine to. My dad might act all happy and cheerful, but inside he's really dreading having to be with my mother. I already know about the divorce. They haven't told me yet. I just heard them one night. It's gonna be official in a couple of months. The only difference between you're mom and mine is: Mine shows she doesn't give a shit about me. Not like I care. I'd choose my dad over her any day. No thought needed." I explained.

Andy came over to me and grabbed my hands in his and rubbed circles into the back of my hands with his thumbs. "I'm sorry. That must be hard." He said. I shrugged, "Well no one said life was easy." I stated. He smirked, "Tell me about it." He pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled sadly and he winked at me.

We started to lean in to each other... Our lips were inches apart...

"Ha!" I heard an unknown voice say.

Andy groaned and pulled back just as our lips were about to touch. Everyone looked up and saw the usually quiet girl smirking at me and blew hair out her face. I held back tears and buried my head in Andy's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, glaring at the girl. What was so funny about my life?

Claire put her hand on my shoulder, "Shut up!"She yelled to the girl. The girl just rolled her eyes. I put my head in the crook of Andy's neck, hiding my tears.

Everything went silent.

"Sporto..." I heard bender say.

"What?" Andy asked him annoyed.

Bender goes and stands next to me and Andy, "You get along with your parents?" he asked Andy.

I shot my head up, quickly wiping the tears falling from my eyes, and Andrew didn't let go of my waist.

"Yeah well If I said I do, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew asked him.

"Your an idiot anyway... But if you say you get along with your parents, well your a lier to." Bender said and started to walk away. Andy lifted me up by the waist, and sat me on the desk, next to Claire.

He started walking towards bender and pushed him.

"You know something man, if we weren't in school... I'd waste you." Andrew said.

Bender pointed his middle finger at the ground, "Can You hear this? Want me to turn it up?" He ask Andy and flipped him off.

Johnson got up, "Hey fellas..." He started and tried to talk to them about how he doesn't like his parents either, to calm them down, but Andrew just pushed him away and came back to me. I was still sitting on the desk and he opened my legs and stood in between them, my skirt stretching out a little. He smirked at me while grabbing my arms and putting them around his neck and putting his arms around my waist, then pressing our foreheads against each other. I blushed.

"Dork?" Bender says to Johnson. "Yeah?" He half acknowledged, not wanting to be known as a dork but not wanting to be rude and ignore Bender either.

"You're a parents' wet dream. Okay?" Bender said to him.

He started to walk away.

"Well that's the problem!" Johnson exclaimed.

"Look I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kind of clothes. But face it, your a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender asked him.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andy asked Bender.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you... To know the difference!" Bender snapped.

"Yeah, well he's gotta name!" Andy exclaimed while walking over to the nerd, which made me feel empty inside once he left, which caused me to frown.

"What's you're name?" Andy asked the nerd once he reached him.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't even know the kid's name? Wow...

I looked at Bender and shook my head at him while motioning to Andy and I mouthed 'Idiot'.

He smirked and nodded agreeing.

"Brian..." The nerd, Brian, answered.

"See..."Andy said to Bender.

"My condolences."Bender said to Brian, sarcastically, then Bender walked away.

"What's you're name?" Claire asked Bender.

"What's yours?" he asked back.

"Claire..."She said.

"Ka-Laire?"He stretched out.

"Claire. It's a family name." She said. "No... It's a fat girl's name." Bender said.

What The Fuck?! You can't say that to a girl! Dumb ass.

"Well thank you." Claire said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bender said sarcastically also.

"I'm not fat!" Claire exclaimed.

"Not at present, but I can see you really pushin maximum density. See, there's two kinds of fats: There's fat people that were born fat & Fat people that were once thin but became fat... So when you look at them you can sorta see the thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married squeeze outta few puppies and then..." he trailed off imitating an exploding noise, making himself invisibly fat with his hands.

I got tired of him making fun of my friend. So I flipped him off for her. Claire smiled at me and we high-fived and she mouthed, 'Thanks'.

Bender turned to me, noticing my finger.

"Oh... I'm seeing obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl." he said to me.

"I am NOT pristine..." I said resentfully.

"Sure whatever you say, Barbie." He said sarcastically.

"That's not my name." I glared at him.

"My bad, fire truck." He said, motioning to my hair and it's color. It was as red as a fire truck.

I glared harder.

He walked over to me and Claire both, moving Andy out of his way.

Andy glared at the back of Bender's head, he didn't seem to notice him.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked Claire, "I'll bet you a million dollars you are! Lets end the suspense... Is it gonna be... A white wedding?" he asked her.

She glared at him.

He turned to me, "Now you... Are obviously not... I'd say you lost you're virginity at... 14... Maybe 13, Perhaps? Am I right. Barbie?" he asked me, while opening my legs and stood inside and wrapped his arms round my waist. Just as Andy did to me.

I tried to push him away but he just held me closer.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire said to him.

He turned to her. "You ever kiss a boy on the mouth?" he asked, "ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... Hoping to God you're parents don't walk in?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." I said. He turned to me.

"Over the panties, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past 11 on a school night?" He asked me and rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, again going up my skirt.

I swallowed hard.

He starred into my eyes and I starred into his, unable to move as if in a trance.

He started to lean to my face, suddenly loosing his smart ass smirk.

His nose touched mine and i started breathing heavily. He touched my cheek with his palm and i felt my face go hot. He leaned down a little and slowly, and surprisingly reluctant, kissed my neck softly. Then he kissed it again and again and again, getting rougher and less reluctant every time. He kissed my neck one last time, but this time sucking my neck hard and long. I could practically feel the hicki. My eyes widened then closed slowly and i moaned quietly. I could feel him smirk between his kiss on my neck. I wanted to push him away but i didn't. I couldn't... I wouldn't.

"Leave her alone!" Andy shouted, scarring me.

Bender sighed into my neck, giving me even more tingles than before.

"Jealous much?" Bender mumbled against my neck, but Andy still heard.

"I said leave her alone!" Andy said once more to him.

"You gonna make me?" Bender asked, turning his head a little to face Andy.

"Yeah..." Andy said. Bender walked over to him, leaving me. Again, I felt empty...

Wait why do I feel empty without him?! I must be on crack... And not the good kind.

"You and how many of you're friends?" Bender asked Andy.

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal!" Andy yelled. Bender went to hit him, but Andy got him on the ground with a wrestling move. I cold tell Bender was holding back and couldn't be taken down _that_ easily.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man..." Bender said. Andy got up and let him go. "Why not?" he asked Bender as he got up.

"Because I'd kill you... I'd kill you and you're fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care about you enough to bother." Bender explained,

"Chicken Shit..." Andy muttered. Bender glared at him and it got silent for a while.

Bender pulled out a switchblade out of his pocket and stabbed the Switchblade into the chair.

That really pissed Andy off.

"Lets end this right now! You don't talk to her... You don't look at her... And you don't even think about her! Understand me?!" Andy shouted, while pointing to me, indicating that I was the 'Her' he was talking about.

Bender replied...

"I'm trynna help her..."


	9. Jealousy?

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

"I'm trynna help her..." Bender said, looking me dead in the eye.

I bit my lip, trying hard not to stare back at him and I tore my eyes away from his, slowly.

Andy glared at him then we heard footsteps and Andy grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up and putting my back in my original seat. I looked at him and laughed. He winked and sat back in his on seat. Everyone else ran back to their seat, acting innocent. Luckily, instead of being Vernon, like we all thought it was, it was a man, dressed in a janitors' outfit. His name tag said "Carl".

"Brian, how you doin?" 'Carl' asked the nerd.

"You're dad works here?" Bender asked Brian. Brian blushed, embarrassed and shook his head.

Awwwww, poor guy.

I smiled sadly at Brian, feeling pity for him and he just smiled back, reassuringly.

"Uh, Carl? Can I ask you something?"Bender asked the janitor, putting an arm around me. I blushed but didn't move.

"What?" Carl said in an _'Oh this should be good...'_ tone.

"How does one become a janitor? Because Andrew here, is interested in pursuing the custodial arts..." he said.

"Oh really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? A Peon? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shit heads like you I've learned a couple things... I look through you're lockers..." He said and i noticed Bender flinch at this, "I listen to you're conversations, you don't know... But I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's 20 minutes fast. " He finished and left.

"Shit!" Andy yelled.

I groaned and slammed my head on the desk.

Bender rubbed my back and even though I felt tingles everywhere he touched, I ignored them and slapped his hand away, reluctantly.

* * *

_11:30 AM_

Bender started whistling a marching tune. Soon Brian joined in, then Claire, then Andrew, then I did and the quiet girl did too.

Vernon walks in and we all stopped whistling. Bender began to whistle Beethoven's 5th once Vernon stepped into the room. I giggled and Bender turned and winked at me, causing me to blush. He smirked at me.

"Alright girls, that's 30 minutes for lunch." Vernon said.

"Here?" Andy asked.

"Here." he confirmed.

"But sir, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat in." Andy said.

"I don't care what you think, Andrew." he said.

"Uh dick... Excuse me, Rich but will milk be made available to us?" Bender asked.

"We're extremely thirsty sir." Andy said.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Claire said.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir... It's pretty gross..."Andy said.

Bender got up, "Relax I'll get it." he said.

"Ah, ah, ah. Grab some wood there bub. Think I was born yesterday? Think imma have you roaming the halls?" he asked Bender sarcastically. Bender just smirked, sitting back down next to me.

"You!" Vernon said pointing to Andy. I sat up further in my seat, hoping to get picked with him as Andy started pointing to me so Vernon would choose me to go with him. Vernon noticed and rolled his eyes,"And you!" he pointed to the sleeping, quiet girl in the back.

Damn it!

She didn't wake from her nap.

"Hey what's her name? Wake her! Wake her! Come on, on you're feet, missy. This is no rest home." he said and she got up, glaring at him, "There's a soft drink machine in the teachers lounge. Lets go!" Vernon said. Andy and the quiet girl left. Together. I sighed.

Why couldn't I go with him? She's probably all over him by now.

It's always the quiet ones...

* * *

**Andy's POV**

I was walking down the hall with that quiet girl, I didn't know her name and never really talked to her- no one did. So I decided to at least try and make conversation.

"So what's you're poison?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I guess she didn't know what I meant.

"What do you drink?" I clarified. Still no answer. Now she's just ignoring me.

Rude.

"Okay... Forget I asked..." I said. I started walking ahead.

"Vodka." I heard her answer from behind me.

I looked at her, dis-believing.

"Vodka?" I asked, "When do you drink vodka?"

she walked ahead of me, "Whenever." she answered.

"A lot?" I asked.

"Tons." She said and i could hear her smile.

"Is that why you're here today?" I asked. Again, no answer.

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"Why are you here?!" she snapped back.

We stopped walking and I leaned against the wall, and sighed. "I'm here because my coach and father don't want me to blow my ride. See, I get treated differently because coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not because I wanna be... _I am because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me." I said. I knew it was all bull shit but she didn't need to know my whole life story.

"Yeah that's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really here." She said.

I scoffed at her, "Forget it!" I said and walked off.

"I know it's because of her!" I heard her yell, catching up to me, making me stop.

I looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "That girl you like... Barbie or Fire truck or whatever her name is... It's also because of her. You realized she got a detention and you couldn't pass up a day with her so you got one too." She said.

I looked at her shocked. Am I that obvious?! I mean sure i wanted to impress my father, but also half of the reason was so i could spend more time with the red haired beauty.

Ok that was cheesy...

And kinda retarded...

But it's also true.

"Yeah well I think this was a mistake 'cause Bender seems to be all over her right now... It's really pissing me off... I just- I just wish I could..." I cut myself off and just groaned loudly. "I hate that mother fucking Bender!" I yelled, kicking the wall hard. "He's been flirting and touching her all day! Who the fuck does he think he is?! He's nothing but white trash!" I exclaimed putting my forehead to the wall then turning back to the girl. She looked at me, no expression on her face.

"Tell her." she said.

I looked at her confused, "Why would I tell her?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

She rolled her eyes, "'cause if Bender keeps doing what he's doing... And you don't stop it... She'll be his for sure." The girl said and walked off.

I stared at her, confused on how she knew so much.

Then followed her to the cokes. I started thinking about Ashley.

Then i realized she was alone with Bender. (Excluding Claire and Brian.)

He's probably all over her right now.

It's always the criminals...

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Great! Andy and that girl still aren't back with the cokes. Now I'm stuck with... Bender!

Which wasn't exactly a bad thing...

I stood up and went to the back and sat on top of the same desk as before, Claire was leaning against the statue.

"So Claire, You wanna see a guy with elephantitus on his nuts? It's pretty nasty..." He said, coming up to us.

"No."she answered, annoyed.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" he asked.

She just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What bout you Barbie? Ever consider going out with a guy like this?" He asked turning to me.

"Can't you just leave both of us alone?" Claire asked, obviously annoyed.

"I mean if he had a good personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car... Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat since his nuts would ride shot gun." Bender said, ignoring Claire.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Watch what you say... Brian here is a cherry!" Bender said.

"I wish I were on a plane to France." Claire and I both said out loud, simultaneously.

We smirked at each other.

"I am not a cherry!" Brian protested to Bender's previous remark.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" bender asked Brian.

"I've laid lots of times!" Brian protested.

"Name one!" Bender said.

"S-she lives in Canada. We met at Niagara Falls... You wouldn't know her..." Brian said.

Liar.

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Bender asked, knowing he was lying.

Brian shushed him and pointed to me but I didn't notice...

"Oh! You and Barbie did it!" Bender said.

Claire and I spun around, "What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothin, nothin." bender waved it off.

"No! what are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Well Brian was just telling me that in addition to the number of girls in Niagara falls, that you and he are currently ridding the hobby horse! Must've gotten it in before you're first day of school started huh? A lil Mid-night action before you're alarm goes off!" Bender exclaimed.

"Little Pig!" I said to Brian.

"No I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's it!" Brian exclaimed.

So his name's John? Cute.

Wait!

what?!

no!

Not cute!

Yep that's what I meant...

"Well what were you motioning to Fire truck for?" John asked using my other nick name, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"I don't really appreciate this, Brian." I said rudely to him.

"He is lying!" he defended.

"So you were motioning to Claire then?" Bender asked.

"Hush up!" Brian said.

"So you weren't motioning to Barbie and/or Claire? Where you or where you not?" Bender asked.

"Yes! But it was only because I didn't want her or Claire to know I was a virgin. Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry." Brian apologized sarcastically, with a frown.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" I laughed and Claire and I walked over to were he was sitting at his desk.

"Because it's my business. It's my personal, private business." he said.

"Well it doesn't sound like you're doing any business, Brian." Bender said.

I glared at him.

"I think it's ok for a guy to be a virgin." I said turning back to Brian.

"You- You do?" He said.

I smiled and nodded.

He smiled back.

I looked at Bender and he was looking at me like I was crazy.

I smirked and I leaned in, kissing Brian's cheek.

He turned red as a tomato.

Claire and I smiled at each other, noticing the cherry red Brian.

I looked at John and he was red to... but not red with embarrassment like Brian...

Looks more like anger and...

Jealousy?


	10. Lunch Time

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

Andy and that girl finally came back with the cokes.

He throws one to everyone, but hands me mine politely and with a smile. I gratefully took it and our hands brushed against each other and I felt a spark. I quickly snatched my hand away and blushed, "Thank you..." i said quietly but it came out as a squeak.

I blushed, embarrassed, as Andy laughed.

I faced my head to my knees and i felt him lift my chin up, so my eyes where locked with his, "I love it when you blush." he said.

I blushed more which made him chuckle.

He sat down in his seat and everyone else did to as we took out our lunches.

I noticed how Bender was the only one without a lunch.

He leaned over to my seat, but just then someone psssed at me. I looked up.

"Come sit up here, Ashley. I'm sure Andy would like that." She said winking at him and smiling at me.

Andy and I both blushed.

I smiled politely at Bender and moved to the seat in between Andy and Claire and then I started to unpack my lunch:

Chips, a sandwich, cherry soda, Mac & Cheese, and the coke that was given to me.

As i sat my food down i noticed everyone stopped and stared.

"What?" i asked confused.

"That's a lot of food going into a little body." Bender said.

I giggled, "Uhm... Yeah..." i said.

"How do you manage to stay so skinny?" Claire asked.

I stuttered but faked a giggle, "Don't know... Uhm... I guess I just have a... Uhm... Fast metabolism..." i lied.

Andy and Claire chuckled, but Bender didn't.

I hope he didn't see through my lie...

He starred at me hard, "Yeah right." he said sarcastically.

"I-It's true." I stuttered a lie.

"Mmmhmmm. Sure it is, Barbie. Sure it is." he said sarcastically.

I huffed, not liking how he keeps calling me, Barbie. I turned my attention back to my food.

I opened my chips and faced Andy,"Open." I smirked, knowing this would get to Bender.

Bender's head shot up and he starred at us.

Andy smiled and opened his mouth as I fed him.

We laughed and I continued to feed him my chips.

"Okay, now you..." he said while grabbing a chip.

"Open." he said mocking my tone.

I giggled and opened wide and said "Aaaaah" as if I was at the doctor.

Andy laughed and fed me a chip.

"UUUUUUGH!"

"AWWWWW!"

We heard Bender groan from behind us, while Claire awed at the same time.

Andy, Claire and I looked at Bender and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you two have to be all lovey dovey?! It's making me sick!" Bender mocked Andy and me, obviously annoyed.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Jealous much?" Andy asked, mocking what Bender said to him earlier. Claire laughed.

Bender just glared and rolled his eyes at Andy.

"No. I just think that... That kind of pubic display of affection is inappropriate to be continuing in this timely manner..." Bender said, in a smart ass tone.

I giggled at his attempt to sound smart. He looked at me and winked, causing me to blush.

Andy rolled is eyes, "Whatever." he said.

"So what are you having for lunch Claire?" I asked her, changing the subject. She smiled at me, taking out a small shopping bag and I recognized it from where I get my sushi sometimes... When 'm feeling cheap and craving raw fish and there is absolutely no other sushi places around..

I smirked,"That's like one of the worst kind." I said.

"I know right." She said. Bender looked between us confused.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Claire asked him.

"Barbie's wearing it." He said, motioning to me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're nauseating."

"Tell me about it." Claire said while setting up the sushi platter.

"What's that?" Bender asked.

"Sushi."

"Sue-she?"

I laughed at that and so did Claire.

"Sushi. It's basically raw fish and sea weed." I explained to Bender.

He looked at me, mouth agape, and then looked at Claire and back at me.

"So what you're saying is..." He started leaning towards me, "She won't accept a guys tongue in her mouth but she'll eat that?"

"Can I eat?" Claire said, hearing Bender.

He leaned back in his seat and looked at her, disgusted, "I don't know... Give it a try."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him, "I think she'll be able to get her food down without choking."

I heard Claire laugh at this.

"Hey, you never know... That stuff looks pretty bad..." He replied, facing me.

I giggled and looked back at him. Our eyes locked and we just starred at each other for a while, not speaking.

Then someone snapped their fingers in front of us. I snapped out of my trance and saw Claire looking at me like _'What the hell are you doing?'_

I immediately looked away, turning back around in my seat. I looked at Andy and smiled. He smiled back.

"So... Where's your lunch?" I asked.

He showed me this humongous paper bag full of food...

"Oh my god! Uhm... wow!" I said, shocked and a little frightened how is lunch was bigger than me... Well almost everything's bigger than me but that's not the point. My lunch isn't half as much as he has.

He chuckled, "Yeah. I know."

He started taking his food out:

A couple sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies, and a carton of milk. Bender and Claire starred st him, shocked.

He looked back at them, "What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing... I'm just shocked how your lunch is bigger than Barbie,here... Even though almost everything seems to be bigger than her." Bender said. Andy and I glared at him and I heard Claire stifle a laugh but ignored it.

"Sorry, Sweets, but someone out did you in the 'Who can bring the biggest feast to Detention' games." Bender joked. I giggled, looking back at my food, then started to eat.

I felt myself already getting full and knew what I had to do after this...

Andy and Claire went back to their food and I stopped eating, halfway done, hearing someone slurping loudly from behind me.

I looked and saw the quiet girl loudly slurping her coke up off the table. She opens her sandwich and and tosses the meat up. I watch as it lands on the sculpture above. She opens some pixie-stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch on top of that. She crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats it. By now everyone is staring at her and she looks up at us, noticing the stares. She narrows her eyes, taking a huge bite of her sandwich. Everyone turned around in their seat, not wanting to watch anymore. I smiled at her and she winked.

I turned back in my seat when I heard bender get up. He leaned over to me and whispered, "Be right back, sweets." in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He goes over and sits by Brian, and takes his bag lunch.

"What're we having?" Bender asked the nerd.

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..." Brian answered.

Bender reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos. He sets it on the table and points at it.

"Milk?" He asked.

"Soup." Brian corrected.

Bender goes in the bag again and pulls out a juice box. Brian reaches toward the bag and Bender slaps his hand.

"That's apple juice..." Brian said.

"I can read!" Bender said, annoyed.

"PB & J with the crusts cut off..." Bender said, examining Brian's lunch, "Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your  
mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson..." Brian answered, not getting the joke.

I looked at Andy and Claire and we smiled at what Brian just said.

"Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house..." Bender said, getting up. Everyone watches what he was about to do.

Bender started acting out Brian's life at home and everyone turned to pay attention... This is how it was:

**{**_Key: _**Bold = **Bender as **Brian/**_Italics = _Bender as Brian's _dad/__**Bold & Italics =**_ Bender as Brian's **mom}**

_"Son!"_

Bender said in a deep, friendly voice.

**"Yeah Dad?"**

He said in a kiddie voice.

_How's your day, pal?_

**Great Dad, how's yours?**

_Super, say son, how'd you like to go_  
_fishing this weekend?_

**Great Dad, but I've got homework to**  
**do!**

_That's alright son, you can do it,_  
_on the boat!_

**Geee!**

_Dear, isn't our son swell?_

**_"Yes Dear, isn't life swell?"_**

Bender said in a squeaky voice.

Bender mimes mother kissing father and then father  
kissing mother and then father punching mother in the  
face.

Everyone was smiling from the beginning but near the end... suddenly it's just not so funny anymore...

I glare at Bender, not liking the end of his impersonation.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andy asked Bender, upset by his impersonation as well.

"Oh mine? That's easy..."

**{**_Key: _**Bold = **Bender as **himself/**_Italics = _Bender as his _dad/__**Bold & Italics =**_ Bender as his **mom}**

_Stupid, worthless, no good, God_  
_damned, freeloading, son of a bitch,_  
_retarded, bigmouth, know it all,_  
_asshole, jerk!_

Bender said in a deep, unfriendly voice.

_**You forgot ugly, lazy and**_  
_**disrespectful.**_

He said in a high voice.

Bender slams his hand back to slap his invisible  
mother.

_Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey_  
_pot pie!_

**What about you Dad?**

He said in his normal voice.

_Fuck you!_

**No, Dad, what about you?**

_Fuck you!_

**No, Dad, what about you?**  
Bender started yelling at his 'Father'

_Fuck you!_

His 'father' yelled back and pretend his 'father' hit him

It got silent as everyone started starring at him in disbelief... or pity.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked.

"You wanna come over some time?" Asked Bender.

"That's bull shit. It's all apart of your image." I Andy spoke up.

I hit him on the arm and he looked at me confused, as if he's innocent. 'Shut up' I mouthed to him. 'Why?' He mouthed back.

"So you don't believe me?" bender asked.

Andy and I looked back to him and I could tell he was actually hurt by what Andy said.

It was stupid of him to say.

It's obvious he's not lying.

I just wish I could give him a huge hug to make him feel better...

"No." Andy answered.

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Bender came over to us and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a circular like burn on his arm. Claire shut her eyes tight and looked away after seeing it. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, unable to look away, "Oh my god.." I mumbled under my breath.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." Bender said, holding his burn closer to Andy face. Andy shut his eyes and looked away and I could tell he felt guilty for what he said. He should feel that way.

"John-" He cut me off as I tried to talk.

"Ashley just don't! Any shit you got to say won't make anything better!" Bender said, looking at me.

I quickly shut my mouth, looking down, knowing he was right. I wasn't hurt by anything he said, knowing he was just pissed off right now.

He started walking away from everybody, towards the back of the library.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He yelled to all of us and walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor, yelling loudly and angrily. He climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

Claire and I looked at each other and we were both thinking the same thing and we turned to Andy.

"You shouldn't have said that." Claire said to him.

"How would I know?! I mean he lies bout everything anyway!" He exclaimed, and looked at me.

I looked back at him with disappointing eyes, shaking my head.

I got up, ignoring the looks from everybody and took the stairs to the second floor balcony, where Bender was, hanging off the edge over everyone else.

I walked towards him and looked sadly as he hung his head on the railing, not noticing me yet.

"Hi." I said to him. He looked up and saw me there, and looked back down quickly.

That didn't stop me from noticing the tears falling from his eyes.

"Go away." He said. I ignored him sitting down next to him.

"Are you deaf?" He asked, looking at me with tears falling down.

He seemed to noticed I was just watching his tars and went to wipe them, but I stopped his hands with mine before they reached his face.

"Don't be ashamed to cry. Especially around a friend... Especially around... Me." I told him. I reached up with one hand and wiped his tears away with my thumb, slowly as We starred into each others eyes. I smiled sadly at him.

"All better." I said to him, "... Do you need hug?" I asked him, feeling the need to hug him for a while.

He shook his head 'no' but at the same time, I heard him mumble, "Yes... Please..."

I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms slid around my waist, holding me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder the nuzzeld my head into his neck, getting comfortable in our embrace.

"I'm so sorry..." I said. He just shook his head and sniffled.

"... And I believe you." I whispered in his ear.

He froze for a second and then he held me tighter, "Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled, "You're welcome." I said.

He slowly and reluctantly pulled back from our hug, looking me in the eye, his tears gone and his smirk back on his face. I knew the emotional, sensitive, John was gone now...

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Do you wanna take a field Trip right now, Barbie?" He asked.

I giggled, "Sure."

He helped me up and we were about to make our way back down to the others, when I stopped him, by grabbing his arm.

"John..." I said, gaining his attention. He looked at me.

"I like it better when you call me Ashley..." I said, smiling.

He smiled back.

Not a smirk.

But a genuine smile.

"So do I... Ashley." He whispered in my ear, giving me one last hug and I hugged back.

Then we made our way down to the others, ready to go on our, little 'Field Trip'.


	11. A New Friend & More Problems

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

We came out the Library, after we heard Vernon walking away from his office. John, Claire and I were walking together up front. Brian and Andrew were walking behind us, followed by that quiet girl, who's name I still need to find out.

"How do you know were Vernon went?" Claire asked Bender.

He shrugged, "I don't."

"Well, how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire asked again.

"I don't." He said.

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" He said to her.

"Well, do you know anything?" I teased.

"I don't- Wait a minute!" He rephrased, realizing he basically just called himself stupid.

I looked at Claire and we laughed.

Then I heard Andrew say loudly to Brian from behind us, "You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you."

I turned to him, confused to why he was so angry all of a sudden.

I grabbed Andy by the arm, stopping him while everyone else followed John to his locker. I looked at him as everyone else turned the corner, leaving us alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned.

He looked away from me, "Yeah."

"No your not. What's wrong?" I asked once more.

"Why don't you ask your new boyfriend!" He spat, and started walking away, but I grabbed his arm again.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, really? He's not? Then why were you two hugging and whispering to each other in the library?" He exclaimed, angrily.

"I was trying to make him feel better after the way you were treating him!" I said.

"Oh, and how was I treating hi-" I cut him off.

"LIKE SHIT!"I exclaimed.

He looked taken back by my sudden outburst and I suddenly felt bad. I sighed, looking and the floor.

"He's not my boyfriend, Andrew..."I said. He sighed, nodding.

"But... I wouldn't mind if... you... were my boyfriend..." I trailed off, walking away toward the others, not waiting for Andrew to reply.

I turned the corner and found everyone crowded around my locker. I was confused, I thought we were going to Bender's locker. I walked over to them, just in time to see Bender opening the locker next to mine, Which was the one that said, "**Open this locker and you die, FAG**"

I should've guessed.

"Wow... So we're locker neighbors too, huh?" I asked Bender after reaching them. He looked at me and smirked.

"I guess so." He said.

Just then Andy came over here to and looked right at me. I turned back to Bender, avoiding eye contact with him. I felt someone standing behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I caught my breath and turned around, coming face to chest wit Andrew. I looked at him and slightly smiled and he winked at me. He looked back at Bender, hearing him open his locker and mumbled, "Slob."

"My maid's on vacation." Bender replied. I couldn't help but giggle at that. John looked at me and smirked but noticed Andy's arms around me and frowned, clenching his jaw. He rolled his eyes, grabbing a bag from his locker. I noticed it being marijuana.

"Drugs..." Brian mumbled.

"Screw that, Bender! Put it back!" Andrew exclaimed.

Bender just smirked at him, smugly, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Andy and we walked down the hall with Claire following us. Andrew soon joined us, then Brian and That quiet girl did too.

"So how do we get back?" I asked John.

"We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back." He explained and I nodded.

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" Andrew said. I looked back to him and glared. He nodded at mine and John's interlocked fingers. I just blushed sheepishly, looking away.

I see Vernon in the hall while we're walking and grabbed onto John's arm, pointing to the VP. He cursed under his breath and grabs my hand again, running the other way while Andy Brian and Claire follow. The quiet girl leans on locker, watching us run back and forth trough the halls. We ran down the hall, taking a turn but we see Vernon there to We ran back down the hall, seeing Vernon there again. The quiet girl joins us in our running as she sees Vernon coming our way. I start to get tired but luckily Bender stopped us when we don't see Vernon anymore.

"Wait! We have to go through the cafeteria!" John said.

"No! The activities hall!" Andrew objected.

"Hey man, you don't know wat your talking about!"

"No! You don't know what your talking about!"

"Shut up! This is not the time for you guys to have one of your stupid fights!" I exclaimed, getting in between them.

The quiet girl squeaked, wanting them to just make up their mind.

"Your right, Ashley. Then lets make this simple. We're through listening to you, Bender. We're going this way." Andrew said, grabbing my hand from John's and holding it in his own.

We ran down the hallways together, going Andrew's way, while Claire, Brian and the quiet girl follows us while John is reluctant, but follows us to. We made it to the end of another corridor, only to find it blocked by and iron gate.

"Shit!" Andy said, banging his head against the gate.

"Great idea, jag off!" Bender said, removing my hand from Andy's and wrapping and arm around me.

"FUCK YOU!" Andrew yelled back.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire piped up.

"We're dead!" Brian exclaimed.

Bender turned, locking eyes with me.

"No... Just me!" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worriedly.

"Get back to the library... Keep your unit on this." He said, putting the dope into Brian's pants.

John looked at me one more time, pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

He then ran down the hallway, ripping down posters and singing at the top of his lungs, "I wanna be an airborne ranger..."

I sighed, feeling tingles from where John kissed me. Andy rolled his eyes, "Come on." He said, grabbing my hand and all of us ran back to the library as quickly as possible.

We finally made it back and everyone sat back in their seats when Bender and Vernon enter. Vernon pushes Bender.

"Get your stuff, let's go! Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, but you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon told us.

"B-O-O H-O-O!" John said, rolling his eyes.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday. False alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home... What if your family... What if your dope was on fire?" Vernon said.

"Impossible, sir...It's in Johnson's underwear..." John answered.

Andrew laughs and I giggled.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" Vernon said, "What's the matter, John? You gonna cry? Let's go..."

Vernon grabs Bender's shoulder.

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me!" John yelled, "I expect better manners from you, Dick!"

Bender takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and lays them in front of Andrew.

"For better hallway vision!" He said. I couldn't help but giggle. John turned to me, winked, which caused me to blush. He smirked and walked out with Vernon.

* * *

**John's POV**

I winked at Ashley one last time and she blushed looking even more cute then before. I smirked at her and walked out with Vernon. As we were walking down the hall, he pushed me into a closet.

"That's the last time, Bender. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!" He said. I starred at him in disbelief.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Even that little Ashley girl. Yeah that's right. Her too. She thinks your nothing. She knows your nothing. Nothing but a dumb ass kid who's going nowhere in life." He said.

I looked at him, wanting to just stop right there. She doesn't think that... I know she doesn't...

Or does she?

"Oh, you're a real tough guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are!me on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing..." He continued.

I just sat there staring at Vernon. Vernon fakes a punch and I couldn't help but flinch.

"That's what I though...you're a gutless turd!" Vernon said. Leaving and locking the closet door after him.

I sat there thinking about what he just said. Ashley would never think that about me... Does she think that. Of course she does! She could have any guy she ants... Especially Andrew.

Why would she want a douche bag like me?

Well no use in sitting here moping about it...

I got up, climbing into a hatch in the ceiling and crawled my way back to the library.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I was sitting down at my seat between Andy and Claire. I sighed, missing John already. Yeah, I admit it... I have a crush on John Bender... But you probably already know that... But I like Andrew a little more... I guess you already knew that to... Sue me!

Just then Andy slipped me a note.

I looked at it and it said, "_I'm sorry_"

I took his pencil and wrote back, "**For what?**"

"_For being and asshole..._"

"**It's ok. But why were you being such an asshole?**"

"_I guess I was just jealous_"

"**Of what?**"

"_You and Bender_"

"**Why would you be jealous?**"

"_I liked you first and It's like he's taking you away from me_"

I sighed, reading the paper. Can't he tell he's the one I like best!

"**Don't be jealous... I kinda like you more**" I wrote back.

I looked at him as he read the paper and his face turned cherry red. He smiled at me and I smiled back, biting my lip, and blushing.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded, "Totally."

He smirked, grabbing my hand from under the table and interlocking our fingers. I smiled as I noticed how his hand fits mine perfectly. We heard Claire coughing from behind us and looked at her. She smirked, noticing our hands. I blushed but Andy just smiled.

He leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek.

I blushed harder and Claire squealed in excitement.

She sighed, over dramatically, "FINALLY!" She exclaimed.

I giggled.

"OH SHIT!" Somebody yelled, then the ceiling collapsed and John cam down the stairs, "Forgot my pencil." He said, winking at me.

I blushed and felt my heart flutter once I saw him.

I felt Andrew squeeze my hand. I squeezed back, reassuringly and he smiled slightly.

"God damn it! What in God's name is going on in here?" Vernon yelled from his office, coming into the library with us. "What was that ruckus?" He asked us.

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andy said.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!"

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian said.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it" Vernon warned him.

John was under the table by my legs. He sits up and bangs his head on the table and , Claire and I try to take credit for the noise by making more noise.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?" Vernon asked.

The next thing I knew, John's head was in between my legs, crushing my vagina. I gasped.

"Really, sir, there wasn't any noise-"

I cut Claire off by squealing and groaning to John's head in between me. She put a hand on my back and gave me a look, as if asking if I was okay. I nodded, squeezing his head with my knees and he groaned.

Everyone started coughing to cover it up.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" I asked, flustered.

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will" Vernon said.

The quiet girl laughs at Vernon.

"You make book on that missy!" He said to Claire then turned to me, "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" He said and turned, walking away. We see that he still has the toilet seat cover stuck to his pants.

Everyone laughs at him except Andrew, Claire and I.

I felt tears falling from my eyes and Claire seemed to notice so she held me close. Andrew stood up, pulling John by the collar and pushed him roughly and John almost fell but composed himself.

"It was an accident!" He exclaimed, looking at me.

"You're an ass hole." Clare said.

"Sue me!" He replied.

"You know man, I'm really tired of your shit!" Andrew exclaimed, grabbing John by the collar with both hands, "You touch her one more time and I swear to God! I'll-" John cut Andrew off.

"You'll what?" He said.

Andy glared at him, glancing at me and I shook my head, mouthing, 'Don't' to him.

"You know what, Bender... Just fuck off!" He said, pushing John away.

John looked at me and we locked eyes for a second.

I quickly wiped away my tears, tearing away from our gaze.

"So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage..." John said to Brian.

Brian gives Bender his bag of marijuana. Bender turns and walks away.

"Yo waistoid...you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew yelled to John. John ignored him going to the very back of the library.

Claire taps my shoulder and nods to where John just went. I knew what she was thinking and shook my head at her. She sat for a second, glancing back every once in a while. She sighed, getting up and goes after John. Then Brian followed her to the back.

It was quiet for a while as Andy sat down next to me again. We looked at each other for a while and I kept shaking my head at him, trying to persuade him to stay with me. He looked back and then at me.

"Shit..." He mumbled, getting up.

"I'm sorry..." He looked back at me, "You comin'?" He asked.

I shook my head, looking at him with disgust.

He sighed and just like that he left.

I sighed, feeling alone.

I looked back, and saw the quiet girl still there.

I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me and I could actually see her face this time. She was actually VERY pretty. She just needs to ditch the dark clothes and put all that hair back.

"Hi..." She said.

I smiled, "So you do speak?"

She smiled, "Of course I do."

"Well... Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked.

"Allison." She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Allison. I'm Ashley." I said and held my hand out.

She reluctantly took it and we shook hands. I couldn't help but smile.

At least now I know I have one friend who doesn't like to ditch me just to get high.


	12. The Good Kind of Crack

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

As I sat there, talking to Allison, I realized she was actually pretty cool. I told her about my family, she told me about hers. Turns out, we both have pretty screwed up lives.

"Ok so I have to ask you something." She said.

I smiled, "Ask away."

"How do you stay so skinny?" She asked.

I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't want to tell anyone my secret.

"And don't say you have a fast metabolism." She said.

I stuttered, "Uhm... I Uhm... Uh-"

"YOO-HOO! ASH-L-E!" I heard Claire's voice call for me from the back of the room where she was probably already high.

"Uhm... Gotta go. My friend's calling. Talk to you later, Allison. Bye." I said quickly and hurried to the back to my friend.

"Yes?" I said, after making my way to the back and sitting next to Claire, ignoring John's stared, seeing that I'm still pissed off for what he did.

"T-Tell Be-Bender how popular we are..." She said, giggling uncontrollably.

I looked at her and raised and eyebrow, unable to stop my smile watching her be this crazy.

"Wait! Before you do... Take a load off, sweets." John said, handing me a joint.

I looked towards Claire and she smiled, nodding vigorously. I looked towards Brian and he did the same.

I looked back at the joint and then to John.

"Come one, sweets. It'll get your mind off of... Well... you know.." He said.

I knew he was talking about what happened to us earlier.

I did want to forget it...

And I can't stay mad at him.

I smiled, slightly, Bringing the joint to my mouth and inhaling lightly. I felt something was over my body after that first breath of smoke. Suddenly... I felt... Happy. Like everything in the world was okay.I smiled, widely and looked at John, suddenly loosing control of my own actions and just going with whatever felt right.

I stood up, walking over to John and smirked at him, suggestively.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

He smiled, motioning to the seat next to him. I smirked.

"Not what I had in mind..." I said.

I sat one his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck, and took a long drag of the drug. He looked at me, shocked, yet impressed.

"I'm surprised you didn't cough like crazy like princess, here." John said.

I smirked, "Well it's been a while but I know how to hold my smoke." I whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened as he starred at me. I just giggled, feeling the drug get to me.

"Tell them how poplar we are, Ash-Ash..." Claire said, taking another drag.

I smirked, "We are so popular! Everybody loves us so much! And I just got here! How tragic! Mmmmmm..." I said, fake pouting and running my fingers through John's long hair.

He smirked, "Awe. Poor babies." He said, holding me closer, so my chest was pressed up against his.

I smirked, "You don't even know, babe..." I whispered, running my hand up and down his muscular chest.

"WHOOO! Get some, Johnny!" Brian said, waving the joint in the air, but then he fell over.

I tilted my head up some, kissing John on the neck. I start to suck on his neck bringing my hands down to his zipper and he grabs my hands, pushing my face away. I groaned.

"Johnny! Kiss me!" I moaned, grabbing hold of his waist.

He chuckled, "No. You're just high right now..." He said, leaning towards my ear, "But when your sober... We can try again." He whispered.

I smirked, "You just know you can't handle all of THIS!" I exclaimed, attempting to strike a sexy pose, but ended up falling on the floor, face first. I was to high to feel the pain. Brian, Claire and Bender laughed and i joined in, my face and body still planted on the floor.

Just then, I heard loud music coming from above. I lifted my head, along with everyone else, and saw Andy standing in front of a room, with a lot of smoke emerging from it. He inhales another puff and starts dancing. We all applaud, enjoying the show. He started doing cartwheels and running and more sexy athletic shit and we cheered more.

Soon, we all got a little sober but my head was hurting a little.

I was sitting next to John and Claire, groaning.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked either of them.

Claire just giggled, shaking her head at me.

John laughed, "You fell on the floor... Face first."

I groaned, "I act stupid and crazy when I'm high..."

"You're telling me." Claire and John said, simultaneously.

I laughed.

"Uhm... Did I try to have sex with anyone?" I asked them, remembering my usual self when I'm high.

"Joooohn!" Claire said in a sing-song voice. I turned to John.

"Well let's jut say... You're pretty freaky when your high." He said, winking.

I groaned, "Oh my god!"

John leaned down to my level, "Oh and you kind of promised me a make-out session when you got sober so... You got some work to do..." He said and puckered his lips.

I smirked, "I don't remember any of that... So bye." I said and went to go find Andy.

"So you don't wanna make out?" John yelled to me as I walked away.

I smiled, shaking my head, turning around and wiggling my fingers to him and Claire and they chuckled, waving back.

I found Andy and Brian in the very back, where Claire, Bender and I just left. I sat next to Andy and smiled.

He smiled back, "We need to talk... Uhm..." We glanced at Brian and he looked at us, nodding, then covered his ears. I looked at Andy and we rolled our eyes.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"About what you said... About how you want me to be your... You know" He trailed off, blushing a little, and I knew what he meant.

I sighed, "I meant it... I really like you, Andy."

"I really like you too, Ashley." He whispered, locking eyes with me. He licked his lips, while putting his hand on top of mine. I noticed him starting to lean closer to me.

I leaned back a little.

I couldn't let this happen.

I still have feelings for John and honestly...

I don't even know who I want.

"Andy, I-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine.


	13. More Questions & Problems

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

**John's POV**

I was brushing my teeth with on of Claire's brush things I found in her purse and I let her go through my wallet, not caring.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" She asked, looking at pictures I had with girls I hung with with sometimes.

"Some of them..." I said.

"What about the others?"

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some...I just consider..." I said.

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them..." I explained.

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?" She asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yeah...that's the way it should be. Like Andy and Ashley. They're perfect for eachother and I see the way you look at her." She said. I starred at Claire for a while, confused.

"And how do I look at Ashley?" I asked.

"As if... You love her like... You want her to be yours." She explained. I shook my head.

"Bull shit." I muttered.

"And I noticed how you call her Ashley now instead of Barbie or... Firetruck." Claire said.

"Well maybe I just decided she's kinda cool... Every think about that?" I said.

"Or maybe you just really like her." She said, narrowing her eyes at me, "But that's the problem."

I looked at her, confused, "And why would it be a problem if I just so happen to like her?" I asked.

"She and Andy should be together... They're perfect together... And honestly... You're kinda..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

I slightly glared at her, "Kinda what?" I asked, wanting her to finish.

"Getting in the way." She said.

I glared t her, "Well so what? What if she doesn't like him... What if she wants to be with me instead." I said.

"Please. She likes Andy and I know he likes her too. It's obvious. They'd be perfect. And I don't want you to ruin my friends happiness." She said.

I got angry and narrowed my eyes at her, "Well maybe I could make her happier than Andrew ever could."

"They're basically already together. I mean if you ever tried to take her away from him then it wouldn't be a normal, stable relationship." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting what a normal, stable relationship is. If your together, your together.

"Like... Just a boy and a girl together. That's how it should be." She explained.

"Well, not for me..."

"Why not?" She asked.

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"How come you got so many girlfriends?" She asked, looking through my wallet once more.

"I asked you first." I retorted.

"I dunno... I guess I never throw anything away." She shrugged.

"Neither do I..." I responded, hoping she'll understand now.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"But I'd give them all up to be with Ashley."I stated, looking away.

"AHA! I knew you liked her and wait what was that?" She asked.

I looked t her, "I said, I'd dump all those girls... Just so I could be with Ashley." I repeated.

She looked in my eyes, as if looking for any trace of me lying which I wasn't.

"I believe you... For some strange reason..." She said, "And I think that's the kind of guy she needs."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Someone who sees her and only her. Someone who'll give her the time of day. With Andy being as popular as he is... he always has girls over him. Yeah, they'd be perfect together when it comes o social status... But after what you just said, I think you guys would be just as perfect together." She explained.

I couldn't help but smiled and blush, so I looked away. Claire gasped dramatically.

"Is bender actually... blushing?" Sh asked, astonished.

"Is Claire actually not being a stuck up bitch right now?" I asked, jokingly.

She got I was joking so she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Just then there was a loud smack and we heard someone yell a loud,_ "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

I looked at Claire, and motioned for her to follow me to the back and she did.

When we got there we saw Brian sitting down, looking shocked. Ashley's face was red and she looked really pissed off. And Andrew standing infront of her with a red hand print on his cheek and he was holding it in pain. I looked at Claire and she glanced at me. I couldn't hold it in...

I burst out laughing!

"AHAHAHA! Sh-She she just... AH! Guess the big, bad, wrestler Andrew isn't so tough now!" I exclaimed, slapping him one the back. I wrapped an arm around Ashley and she immediately calmed down to my touch. Her faced turned to a light shade of pink and she looked at me, tears daring to fall from her eyes, and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me. I hugged back, looking at Brian who was now holding in his laughter, no longer shocked. Claire was laughing hysterically. Andrew was still holding his cheek in pain.

"OOOOOOOH! SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER!..." Andrew cursed continually. I just laughed along with everyone else. I heard and unknown laugh from behind me and saw Allison by the statue laughing her ass off, which caused me to laugh more.

"Come on, sweets. Wanna talk bout it?" I whispered in Ashley's ear. She sniffled, nodding her head. I held in my laughter and took her to another place in the back and sat next to her on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked. She sniffled.

"He kissed me! He kissed me and I didn't want him to! I wasn't ready, John. I just wasn't ready. I-I tried to stop him but he... And! I tried to tell him! I did but... I swear I tried to tell him-" I cut her off, getting lost.

"Hold on, sweets... What did you try to tell him?" i asked. She looked me in the eyes and I saw her tears falling down her face.

"That I like you... A lot." She said.

I felt my heart stop for a second... A smile threatening to reach my face. But I kept a straight face on.

"Come here." I said, pulling her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, silently crying.I cradled her like a baby.

"John..." she said.

"Yeah, Ashley?" I said.

"... Tell me you like me back... Please." She said. I was taken back. Couldn't she already tell?

"I can't tell you that." I said.

She looked at me, upset and sniffled, "And why not? I mean I-I thought... You- Why?!" She spat.

"Because I'm past just liking you." I said. She smiled at me and blushed.

"There's that smile." I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"I like this John." She said.

I chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"This nice, sensitive, sweet John. I like him better than that bad ass John you try to be." I said.

"I can't just stop being that bad ass John. That's not how it works, sweets." I explained, tucking her firetruck, red hair back behind her ear so I could see more of her gorgeous face.

She smiled, "I know... But as long as you're the other John with me... The nicer John... I'm okay with that." She said.

She tilted her head up and pecked my lips.

I felt a spark when her lips touched mine.

She smirked at me and I stared at her, shocked.

"Uh... I-Uh..." I stuttered. Crap! The things this girl does to me...

"Awe. Cat got your tongue?" Ashley smiled sweetly and pecked my lips once more.

I smiled, feeling that same spark.

"Awe, how cute!" We heard someone say.

We both looked up and saw Claire, smiling. Ashley quickly scrambled off my lap and sat next to me.

Claire smirked, "Don't worry. I just came to see if Ashley was alright... And turns out she is." She said, winking at me playfully.

I saw Ashley blush from next to me. I smirked, wrapping and arm around her.

"By the way... I won't tell Andy." She said, and winked once more.

Oh yeah... Ashley still just can't decide.

When will she realize she should just be with me?

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Soon, everyone else came and we all sat in a circle..I moved from bender, wanting to sit next to Claire, and made sure Brian was between Andy and I. I wasn't that mad anymore... But I'm still expecting an apology.

"What would you do for a million bucks?" Claire asked Andy.

"I guess I'd do as little as I have to." He answered, shrugging.

"Boring." I said.

"Well how am I suppose to answer?" He asked.

"The idea is to search you mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school-"

I interrupted Claire, "Naked?" I asked, smirking and looked at Andy, who smirked back.

I felt John's stare but ignored it.

"Would I have to get out of the car?" Andrew asked me.

"Of course."

"Winter or Spring?"

"Doesn't matter."

"The front or back of the school?'

"Either one."

He stared at me for a while before asking, "... Would you be there?"

Everything got quiet and I saw John glaring at Andy from the corner of my eye.

"Absolutely." I whispered, only Brian & Claire heard.

Claire smirked at me and Brian leaned over and whispered something into Andrew's ear.

He turned bright red and smirked, "Yea. I'd do it."

He looked at me and winked.

I looked down, blushing and it was quiet for a while as I looked up, seeing Bender's face red with anger.

"I'll do that!" Allison piped up, and we all looked at her, "I'll do anything sexual and I don't need a million dollars to do it, either." She said.

Claire announced she was lying and it all went downhill from there. Allison started talking about how her shrink nailed her more than once and Claire just continued to comment on how disgusting that was. I honesty agree, but I also think she's lying. She was up to something but i don't know what.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked Claire, which caught my attention.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Claire said.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" She clarified.

"Wait, didn't we already cover this?" I asked, confused, looking at Claire.

"Yeah... I thought we did to." Claire said, looking at me.

"You never answered the question!" John announced.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Claire exclaimed.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Allison said.

"A what?"

"Well, if you say you haven't... you're a prude. If you say you have...you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't... but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Allison explained.

"Wrong..." Claire defended herself.

"Or, are you a tease?" Allison asked.

"She's a tease..." Andy said.

"Oh why don't you just forget it..." Claire exclaimed, annoyed.

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases!" Andrew said, looking right at me.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot..." John said to Andrew, but stared at me and I felt my heart pace speed up.

"I don't do anything!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's why you're a tease..." Allison said.

I looked at Claire and i could see she was getting annoyed and irritated. She mouthed, 'Help me.' to me.

"Okay... Why don't you let Claire ask you a few questions!" I said, saving Claire by reversing it on Allison. Claire mouthed, 'Thanks' to me and I nodded.

"I've already told you guys everything!" Allison said, getting defensive.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?" Claire asked.

"I don't screw to get respect...That's the difference between you and me..." Allison said.

"Not the only difference, I hope." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"Face it, you're a tease." Bender said.

"I'm not a tease!"

"Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" John said.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Who ever said life was, sweets?" John said.

"No, I never said that, you twisted my words around." Claire said, silently crying into my bare shoulder. I should've worn a shirt with sleeves.

"Oh then what do you use it for?" Bender asked.

"I don't use it period!" Claire exclaimed.

Claire is on the verge of tears, so I wrapped my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder, and I was getting upset with them to.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Bender asked.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Claire exclaimed.

"Stop it! You guys are putting words into her mouth!" I exclaimed, feeling the need to stand up for my friend.

"Well if she would just answer the question..." John said, looking at me.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian asked.

Soon everyone was bombarding her with questions and demands to tell her all this personal shit that she doesn't have to answer any ways. They were so loud and they were all talking aloud t once, it was hard to tell who voice was who, or who said what.

"NO! I NEVER DID IT!" Claire exclaimed, silencing all of them.


	14. Secrets Revealed

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

"I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar..." Allison admitted.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire exclaimed, lifting her head form my shoulder, her tears gone and her sadness turned to anger.

"I would do it though...If you love someone it's okay..." Allison said.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" Claire exclaimed.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to..." Andrew announced.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre..." Claire said.

"What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Andy said.

"How are you bizarre?" I asked Andrew.

"He can't think for himself..." She answered for him.

"She's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andrew said.

Claire laughs.

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too..." He said, obviously feeling guilty.

"Oh my God..." I said, feeling bad for that kid, putting my hand over my mouth.

Brian tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for us to switch places. I nodded, and we switched so I was next to Andrew and Brian was next to Claire. I grabbed Andrew's hand, interlocking our fingers. I knew what he was about to say was going to be hard for him. Andrew smiled slightly at me, before taking a deep breath.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple locker down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation... The fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal...I mean.." He trailed off, crying.

I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, reassuringly.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..._"Andrew,_ _you've got to be number one! I_ _won't tolerate any losers in this_ _family...Your intensity is for shit!_ _Win. Win! WIN!"_ You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me..." Andrew explained.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John said.

Andrew laughs briefly at that.

I sighed, "That's how it is with my mom. I-I do all I can... Just so I'll be up to her standards." I said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, concerned.

"Well this has been going on for a while... But... My life... is a living hell. My mom is. A. Bitch. I'm never... I'm never good enough." I said and felt the tears starting to fall, "Sh-She hates me. I try so hard... So hard to be who she wants me t be... But... I'm Never good enough. She's like my own personal bully that I can't get away from. She teases me. Picks on me. I mean she's never laid a finger on me but... The Verbal abuse... Hurts just as bad. She calls me any mean word she thinks of. Fat, ugly, stupid... I've changed everything about myself for her! Just so I could be... Up to her standards... I study non stop and I always get straight A's every semester... And look!" I yelled, grabbing strands of my hair.

"LOOK WHAT I DID TO MY HAIR FOR HER! GOD! I hate it! I hate my hair! I hate having to work my butt off 24/7! And I hate her!" I yelled, crying non stop.

I sniffled, "Every night... After I eat... I-I go to the bathroom and... Look in the mirror and I tell myself,_ "You're not good enough. You'll never be good enough. not for her. Not for dad... Not for anybody!" _I-I tried to stop but... The more I do it... The better I feel. I'll never be pretty enough, smart enough... Or skinny enough." I explained.

"What? What do you do?" Brian asked.

"I-I... I'm Bulimic." I admitted, "I eat as much as I can... And then I throw it up to make myself skinnier... But I'm never going to be enough." I explained, looking down.

"Is that why you ate so much today? So you can just... Throw it up?" Claire asked, stunned.

I nodded, slightly.

"No one should ever have to do something like that just so their parents will give them the time of day." John said, not looking at me.

"You don't understand! It's like.. I can't stand her and I can't wait for the divorce... But then again... She is my mother." I said, crying harder.

Andrew wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple.

"Ashley... I had no idea... I shouldn't have asked earlier... I'm so sorry." Allison said.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry to... Sorry that you would be so stupid to actually do that!" Claire said, angrily, "Why would you listen to your mom anyway?! Ashley don't believe anything she says. You're really pretty-Scratch that- You're GORGEOUS! You have a great body and you're one of the smartest people I know-" Claire was interrupted.

"Of course she is! Have you seen the people you hang out with?" John joked, lightening the mood a bit. He winked at me and i blushed.

We all laughed and I sniffled, feeling Andrew wiping away my tears.

"It's like, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Brian said.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a  
F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..." Brian explained.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" john asked.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian said.

"I take shop...you must be a fuckin' idiot!" John exclaimed.

"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian asked.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp..." John said, sarcastically.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Brian asked.

"I could care less about Trigonometry...

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Brian said.

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!" John exclaimed.

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one..." I said, breaking up any argument they were about to start.

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth..." Allison piped up.

"With your feet?" Claire asked.

"...play Heart & Soul on the piano." She finished.

"I can make spaghetti!" Brian said.

"What can you do?" I asked Andy

"I can...uh...tape all your buns together..." He answered, winking at me. We all laughed and I blushed.

"What can you do, Ashley?" Andrew asked. I blushed more.

"Oh... I can't really do anything." I said. He squeezed my hand.

"Everyone can do something." John said, eyeing mine and Andrew's intertwined fingers.

"Trust me... You don't want to see anything I can do..." I said, looking down ashamed of my talents.

"PLEEEEAASE!" John begged like a child. I giggled.

"Alright, but don't... Don't think less of me. Please." I said. They al nodded. I sighed, opening my purse. I took out a few joints and lit one up. All their eyes widened, seeing me like this, but they promised so I continued.

I put the joint to my mouth and did a few tricks:

**Snap Inhale**

**French Inhale**

**Mouth-Nose Inhale**

**Angry Dragon Smoke**

**Smoke Rings**

**Shotgun**

& **The Cloud**

I put out my joint and started breathing deeply. It's been so long... I was doing so good. I knew it was wrong but It still felt right. I looked at everyone, all eyes on me. I knew they wouldn't like it.

Suddenly, there was a chorus of applause. John's was the loudest tho.

"Excellent. Excellent. You have got to teach me some of those. And I thought only guys knew smoke tricks." John said, smirking.

"Wait... So you guys re cool with it?" I asked, "You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Nope... That was actually really impressive." Andrew said, winking.

"It actually was... I mean, I don't support it but those smoke tricks looked awesome!" Claire said, applauding more.

"I really liked it." Brian said, smiling at me.

"Now that's what I call a show." Allison said.

I smiled, blushing at all their complements.

"I wanna see what Claire can do!" John announced.

She hesitated for a moment, "Okay... But you have t swear to God you won't laugh." She said. We nodded.

She took out her lip stack and put it between her breast, applying it to her lips. When she lifted her head, her lipstick we applied perfectly. We all clapped, impressed.

"You have got to teach me to do that!" I said.

She nodded,smiling, "Of course." She agreed.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Andrew asked.

"Camp. Seventh grade." She answered, putting away her lipstick.

It got quiet as we all heard John's clap being slow and sarcastic.

"That was great, Claire...my image of you is totally blown..." John said.

Claire looked upset as she took off the lipstick.

"You're a shit!" Allison said.

"Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" I exclaimed.

"Am I laughing?" He asked.

"You fucking prick!" Andrew yelled.

John turns to Andrew.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" He said to Andrew. Then turned to Claire, "And you...don't like me anyway!"

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Claire exclaimed.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! "_Queenie isn't here!_" I like those earrings Claire." He mocked.

"Shut up..." Claire said, quietly

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I yelled, he ignored me.

"I bet they are...did you work, for the money for those earrings?" Jon said.

"Shut Your mouth!" Claire said.

"Or did your daddy buy those?" He continued.

"Shut up!" I yelled, seeing Claire cry.

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said _"Hey! Smoke up Johnny!"_ Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" He yelled.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andrew asked.

"Not me...ever..." Claire said and I noticed John give her a nod of approval.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Allison said.

"What happens?" I asked.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." Allison shared.

"Who cares?" John said, rolling his eyes.

"I care..." Allison said.

"...So do I." I said on the verge of tears just thinking about it.


	15. The Perfect End to the Perfect Saturday

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

Today.

Continued.

~Day of Detention~

* * *

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" Brian asked.

"No..." I said.

"So, so on Monday...what happens?" Brian asked.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire asked.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth..." Brian said.

"I don't think so..." Claire admitted.

"Well, do you mean all of us or just John?" Allison asked.

"With all of you..."

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire!" Andrew said, sarcastically.

"Oh, be honest, Andy...if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" Claire said.

"No way!" Andrew denied.

"'Kay, what if I came up to you?" Allison asked.

"Same exact thing!" Claire said.

"You are a bitch!" John yelled, furiously.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?" Claire asked.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" John exclaimed.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about Ashley? What would your friends say if you guys were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with her so they'd forgive you for being seen with her." Claire said.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends! I hope to god, Ashley never... EVER turns out to be ANYTHING like you!" He pointed to me, "You're not a good friend to her, Claire! You're a bitch!" He yelled.

"Be quiet!" Claire shouted.

"So you just stick to the things you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean!" John exclaimed, furiously.

"Shut up!" She yelled, sobbing.

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when Ashley and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause I don't give a fuck what my friends have to say about us! I'm a better friend to Ashley than you will ever be! So just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fuckin' prom!" John yelled.

"I hate you!" Claire said.

"Yeah? Good!" John yelled.

"Then I assume Allison and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos..." Brian said.

I looked at him, "I would never do that to you Brian. Or Allison... I couldn't do that to anybody." I said, quietly.

Brian slightly smiled at me, "I wouldn't do that to you either, Ashley." He said and I smiled as he turned to Allison, "Would you do that to me?"

"No...I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind..." She answered.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty..." He said.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us..." Claire said.

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that? Ashley's not." Brian pointed to me when he said that, "Why do you have to be?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" She exclaimed, "You're not friends with the same kind of people that Ashley, Andy and I are friends with!" She exclaimed, "You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!"

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" Brian said, crying while hiding his head in his arm, "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in the locker..." He said.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asked.

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!" Brian explained.

"So I considered my options, you know?" He said.

"Killing yourself is not an option!" I said.

"You shouldn't be talking, Ashley! You're the one on the verge of dying, being bulimic!" He exclaimed and I shut up. I felt Andy wrap and arm around me, holding me tight and his body stiffen.

"Well, anyway... I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" He said.

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asked.

"No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."

Andrew starts to laugh.

"It's not funny..." Brian said.

They all start to laugh, including Brian.

"Yes it is...fuckin' elephant was destroyed!" Brian said, chuckling.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do."

Everyone laughs.

"You're laughing at me..." Allison said.

"No!" I denied, even though we were.

Allison starts to laugh too.

"Yeah you are!" She said, laughing to.

* * *

**Later On...**

Brian put on some records and everyone started to dance with the music. Brian, John and Andy did a dance on the table. Then Claire and I did a dance together. Then I did a dance with John. Then Claire, Allison and I did a dance on the table. It was so much fun!

Andrew, Allison, Claire and Brian are sitting, in that  
order on the railing.

"Brian, Are you gonna write your paper?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" She asked.

"Oh, but that's what Vernon wants us to do..."

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing."

"You just don't want to write your paper...Right?" He asked, knowingly

"True, but, you're the smartest... We trust you." Claire said.  
right?

Brian glances over at Allison, Andrew and I and we nod in  
approval.

"All right, I'll do it..." Brian said.

"Great." Claire said.

I smiled, looking at Allison who looks back.

"Come on." I said, grabbing her and Claire's hand.

Claire and I start putting make-up on Allison. Claire was putting on her eye-make-up and I was doing her hair, brushing it back.

"Don't be afraid." Claire told her.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" Allison said.

"I'm not sticking it, just close... just go like that..." Claire said, closing her eyes. Allison mimics her.

"Good..."

Claire puts the make-up on her and Allison squeals.

"You know you really do look a lot better without all that black shit on your eyes... Doesn't she Ashley?" Claire asked.

I stopped brushing Allison's hair for a second and looked at her face and squealed, "Oh my God! Trust me Allison! No guy will be able to resist you on Monday!" I exclaimed.

"I know right! Now...look up." Claire told Allison. I went back to her hair. When I finished I place a head band on her head to complete the look. Soon, Claire finished with her make up. I commanded Allison to stand up and she did. I examined her outfit and shook my head. I looked at Claire and she looked back at me, nodding.

We let her keep the same skirt. She took off her large shirt, leaving her in another white shirt under and Claire gave Allison her belt.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, Claire.

"'Cause you're letting me." She said.

I giggled, "Okay... Our masterpiece is done. Good work Claire."

"You too, Ash." She said, as we both looked over the newly made over Allison.

I smirked, "You look gorgeous."

"You really do. Okay, let's go show off you're new look." Claire said.

"Wait! I forgot one last thing..." I said, walking up to Allison.

"Close your eyes." I told her and she did.

I took off my diamond earrings and put them on her.

"Now... You're finished." I said.

We exited he room and saw Andy sitting around and Brian doing the essay. Andy looked up and his eyes widened.

"WOW! You guys did great!" He said, walking over to us. Brian looked up, eyeing Allison, unable to look away.

"She looks really good! It's a whole new Allison! No guy will be able to resist you on Monday." Andrew complemented.

"That's what I said!" I announced. They laughed.

"Wait! Aren't we forgetting someone?" Claire asked.

I knew who it was.

"I'll be right back. Keep on admiring Allison." I said and winked at her and she blushed, smiling.

* * *

**In The Closet...**

I opened the door, shutting it behind me, smirking at John He looked up, smiling back.

"You lost?" He asked.

"Nah... Just looking for someone." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked, coming closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Who?"

"Well... he's tall... Has long hair... And is deviously handsome." I said, winking.

He smirked, "Do I know him?"

I laughed, "It's you, dummy!"

He chuckled and it got quiet.

"... So uhm... About that kiss with Andrew... Did you... Uhm..." He trailed off.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I nodded my head 'yes', but I simultaneously said, "No."

He smiled, leaning into me, but I stopped him.

"That doesn't mean I made up my mind." I said, looking down.

He smiled, sweetly, "That's okay... Take all the time in the world. I'll wait for you forever." He said.

I smiled, "John... Remember how you said I promised you make out session?"

He smirked, "Yeah..."

"Well... I always keep my promises..." I said, leaning closer to his face.

"Good." He whispered.

I smiled, pressing my lips to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he tightened his grip on my waist. Sparks flew as a connection was created. He returned the kiss but with more passion. I wanted to show him how I felt. I parted my lips and slipped my tongue in his mouth and he massaged it with his, tongues dancing together as he happily joined in. I moaned, quietly, and he pulled away, smirking. I blushed.

"You liked that?" He asked.

I smiled, "Absolutely... And I think I just made my decision..." I said.

He smiled, widely, "Really."

I nodded, smiling, "Yes... but I just got here and I wanna get to know the school a little more before I start dating." I explained.

He chuckled, "So all day you weren't going to choose, huh?" He asked.

"I was going too, but... I just got here and I wanna have fun at this school first before I start dating... I wanna take it slow." I said, "Are you mad at me?"

He smiled, reassuringly, "Of course not... I get it. You're new here and you don't wanna move to fast. It's fine." He pecked my lips, "But promise me that you'll tell me the decision you made when you are ready to date." He said.

I smiled, "Of course."

He pecked my lips once more and hugged me tightly.

* * *

**In The Hallway...**

I was walking between Andy and John, behind Allison. Claire and Brian in front. We passed by Carl as he was sweeping up. Brian nodded at him.

"See ya, Brian." Carl said.

"Hey, Carl."

"See ya next Saturday." John said to Carl.

"You bet." Carl smiled.

I waved to Brian and he waved back as he got into his dad's car. I looked at Allison and we hugged each other.

"Thank you." Allison said, sincerely.

I smiled, "Anything for a friend." I said.

She smiled back, hugging me once more, then walking away towards her mom's car. I waved at her and she waved back as she got in the car.

I turned to Andrew, "So you're not mad at me?" I asked Andy. He smiled.

"Not at all. I understand, you wanna take it slow and you just got here.. You don't wanna be rushed into anything. I get it." He said. I smiled, hugging him and kissing his cheek, just a his dad pulled up. His dad eyes me and smirked.

Andy sighed, getting in the truck.

"She's a good one, son." I heard his dad say.

I blushed and waved to Andy and he waved back as the drove off.

"ASH! COME ON!" Claire yelled from her dad's car. I looked at John and he smiled, walking towards the car with me. I leaned on Claire's dad's car and John kissed me. I pulled back just as he was trying to deepen the kiss.

"Hey!" He yelled as I got in the car.

I giggled, "BYE!" I said wiggling my fingers. He laughed, waving back then walked off. I saw him thrust his fist in the air as he was walking away and we drove off.

That was the perfect end to the perfect Saturday.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** YAY! So that was the end and... Ashley chose neither of the boys!**

**I know what you're probably thinking...**

**Something along the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK?!" or...**

**"How are you going to end a story like that?!"**

**Well... This obviously means...**

**SEQUEL!**

**Go to my profile and click on ****_The Decision_**** story at the bottom of my page.**

**Please R&R what you thought of this story! Thank you!:D**

**~Ashley**


End file.
